


How to Steal Magical Britain

by gingerbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Friendship, Harry out duels everyone, Hermione outsmarts everyone, Knights of Walpurgis, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron out strategizes everyone, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Time Travel Fix-It, War with Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbridge/pseuds/gingerbridge
Summary: The war was won but the world was barely changed. Bigoted idiots were still in charge of the government. Hatred haunted the halls of Hogwarts. Purebloods still looked down their noses at muggleborns. Light families accused associates of Death Eaters of crime never committed. The Golden Trio were not happy with the outcome of the war. After a night of drinking, they come up with a plan to solve their problems: Travel back to Tom Riddle’s 5th year and befriend him and the Knights of Walpurgis. If they can convince them that blood doesn’t matter, then maybe they can prevent the First Wizarding War and save magical Britain in the process.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 64
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sighed as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. After the war, Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts for her 8th year and prepare for the NEWTs. She just finished the first half of the year and it was now the beginning of winter break. 

Hermione has always prided herself on being an academic, but she was starting to regret returning to Hogwarts. 

The halls of Hogwarts were full of awful memories. For every corner Hermione turned, she saw the face of a fallen friend. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, and Colin hunted her in the through halls. Hermione could deal with the dead and their memories. However, dealing with the living was a whole other matter.

Every student that returned struggled. It hurt Hermione to see younger students jump at dropped books. Her heart bled the first time she saw Parvati break down crying in the hall that Lavender was killed in. And Parvati was not the only student who broke down in the halls and classrooms. Every student was affected by the war, even the first years. The first child sorted into Slytherin begged the hat to re-sort them. They afraid that by being a snake they would be considered evil. And with all the scars Hogwarts students wore, Hermione could not understand how prejudiced and retaliation was still apart of the Hogwarts culture.

Hermione broke up fights between other houses cursing Slytherins for being sorted into the Death Eater house. And the Slytherins were not the only ones targeted. In the eyes of some students, Hermione and other DA members were held responsible for imprisonment of family members. Curses and hexes were sent their way as payback. Even children of neutral families who stayed on the sidelines of the war were attacked for being bystanders by both sides. 

Hermione was tired and people’s antics on the platform did not improve her mood. Slurs and threats and accusations were thrown throughout the platform. Death Eater became a slur just as bad as Mudblood. Half of the Aurors stationed at the platform were arresting anyone who sent out hexes and curses, while the half were busy blocking spells for unaware people. 

Hermione threw up a shield around Ginny, Luna, and herself as they moved along the platform. Upon reaching the apparition point, they apparated to the Burrow. After promising the younger girls that she will see them at Christmas, Hermione apparated herself to the building across from 13 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione walked up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. When she pushed open the front door, the smell of Chinese food assaulted her nose. Walking in Hermione smirked as she passed a hole in the wall that used to house Walburga’s portrait. That had been a particularly fun Saturday night. 

The trio had gone out to a pub to celebrate Ron’s and Harry surviving their first week of Auror training and ended up drinking themselves into a stupor. They left the bar following a fight involving a drunk Harry and Ron against a equally drunk wizard. It started when the unknown wizard called Harry a Death Eater synthesizer for asking for leniency at Narcissa and Draco’s sentencing. When they stumbled into Grimmauld Place, the woke up Walburga started swearing at them. Upon the fifth or sixth Mudblood whore, Harry lost his temper and sent a blasting curse at the portrait. When the smoked cleared, the portrait remained untouched with a hole in the wall above the frame. Giggling at the results, Hermione pointed her wand to the wall and carved the portrait out of the wall, vanishing the cutout when it was free. With Walburga finally gone, the trio fell to the floor laughing. 

Laugh at the memory, Hermione walked out the entry way as she called out Ron and Harry’s name.

“We’re in the study ‘Mione,” Ron yelled, and Hermione made her way towards them. 

Upon entering the study, Hermione flopped down into the couch next to Harry. She let out a long-tired sigh as Harry wisely passed her a plate of food.

Hermione ate as Ron and Harry told her about their Auror training. As they explained their training regimen, Hermione noticed that both wizards were building muscles on their lean frames. They were taking training seriously, she noted. 

“Being an Auror isn’t what I expected it be like,” Harry confessed, his shoulders dropping low.

“Too much hard work?” Hermione asked as she took a second helping of the sesame chicken. 

“Yes, but it’s not that. Its…” Harry trailed off looking for the words to convey his feelings. 

Ron knowing what Harry felt, finished his statement, “The department is full of bigoted idiots. We’ll go out on assignment, searching a house for Dark Artifacts with absolutely no evidence. And when we ask why we’re searching with no evidence; we’re told that the family has ties to Death Eaters. But it’s all bloody lies!” Ron overcome by anger threw his empty plate at the wall, shattering it in the process.

Hermione ignored Ron’s outburst. “It’s the bias and prejudice. It never went away. I don’t know how it is possible, but it feels worse than how it was during the war.” 

Harry threw out a Repairo at the plate and sighed. “This is not what I expected when we won. This is not what I fought for.”

Harry’s statement dampened everyone’s mood. Ron still simmering with anger, made his way towards the liquor cabinet. Removing three glasses he poured Firewhiskey with a heavy hand. He passed a glass to Harry and Hermione and retook his seat on the armchair. 

“Cheers to shitty ending to bloody horrible war.” Harry raised his glass mockingly before taking a long sip. Ron followed with his own salute.

Hermione only could stare at her drink. After a moment she quietly said, “What are we going to do about it?” Upon hearing silence, her voice became full of emotion, “The hatred is deep rooted! It has gripping society too long. The first year Slytherins are mocked and targeted, all because they wear green. It’s awful! They’re only elven,” Hermione cried into her hands.

Ron sighed, looking at the downtrodden frames of his best friends, “If only we could go back in time to stop the hatred, the blood purity, the house divisions. Or at least prevent it from spiraling out of control.”

An idea formed in Hermione’s mind. Her resolve strengthened and Hermione jumped up from her seat grabbing Ron into a hug, “You genius! There is a way. We could go back in time. I’ve seen some time rituals in books, we could do it!”

“We could save Sirius? Tonks and Lupin? Fred? My parents?” Harry inquired, his eye’s glistened with sadness but there was a spark of hope in them.  
“We could, we could prevent everything from happening,” Hermione glanced down at her uncovered forearm, her Mudblood scar stared back. “We could make it so kids would never know the hate and pain we went through. There is a lot we would have to figure out. Like when will we go back? How we are going to change the future?” Hermione glared at the two boys pinning them down were her stare until both wizards nodded in agreement with her.

The rest of the night and the next few days were spent throwing ideas at each other.

“What if we killed Voldemort as a baby”

“Doesn’t fix the bigotry.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What if we go back to our first year?”

“Too late in the timeline. Doesn’t save Harry’s parents either. We should prevent the first wizard war.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No matter what timeline we pick, can we kill Umbitch? I need payback.”

“I got us the payback in the forbidden forest, Harry” 

“Not ‘nuff.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, the trio finally came up with a solution during breakfast. 

“What if we raised Tom? Adopted him from the orphanage?” Harry asked as he cracked eggs into a frying pan. 

“Won’t work. It still doesn’t take care of the blood prejudice. And we’ll lose the person that amassed all the blood purists together. It was so easy to know who believes what when they identify themselves with silly names like Knight of Walpurgis or Death Eaters.” Hermione explained, pouring coffee into three mugs, and passed them around.

“Wait! What if we went back to when Voldemort was at school and we target him and the Knights of Walpurgis,” Ron asked. Suddenly he no longer felt tired even though Harry made him rise early. His idea was energizing him. 

Hermione shook her head at Ron’s idea. “As in kill them? I thought we already establish that that wouldn’t solve the blood purity problem.” 

“No. Hear me out on this. We don’t kill them but change them. Like their views or something. Tom’s Knights are the influential purebloods, right? They’re the ones who raised the future Death Eaters by teaching them to hate muggleborns and love Voldemort. They have all the power and money. We control them, we control Ministry and basically the whole wizarding society,” Ron reasoned. “Anyways it was never about blood for Voldemort, it was always about power. We just have to sway his powerbase to loving muggles and Voldemort will follow.”

Harry and Hermione were silent as they processed the idea. Ron’s ears turn red in embarrassment and continued to redden as time passed. When both nodded in agreement, Ron let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

When Hermione saw Ron release his breath, she bumped her shoulders into him, “Don’t forget you are the strategist in our trio. Of course, you’re going to come up with the best plan. It’s good.” 

“Should we target them when the graduate from Hogwarts?” Harry asked as he slid eggs on to plates at the dining table. 

“No, he already made two horcruxes before then.” Hermione said. 

“We have to save Myrtle?” Ron whined with his mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And yes, we are going to save Myrtle.” Hermione snapped as she glared at Ron.

“So latest his fifth year.” Harry used his bacon to do some calculations “When is that, 1942?” 

“Hm. We could join the same year as him. It’ll be easier to keep an eye on him and the Knights if we share classes with them. What about going back to his first year?” Hermione threw out. 

With twin shouts of no, Ron and Harry vehemently rejected being eleven again. Everyone agreed that going through puberty again sounded awful. Harry brought up that being transfer students would look suspicious. 

However, Hermione reminded them that a war was going on in the 40s, and transfers were normal. “I mean look at everyone that transferred out of Hogwarts in our 6th and 7th year. They had to go somewhere, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny. With Grindelwald’s war is going on in the 40s, we would be transfer students escaping a war. Not too hard of a role to play for us.”

Harry smiled in agreement. “When are we going to do this?”

They sat in silence until Hermione said, “End of the school year at earliest. We need a lot of information to plan our strategy.”

“What else do we need to figure out,” Harry asked unsure of what other information they needed.

Hermione just started at him in disbelief. “A lot.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Christmas morning, the Trio floo’ed to the Burrow. When Ron tumbled out of the fireplace, he saw George’s wide grin. Ron paused and held back Harry and Hermione from further advancing into the room.

Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother, “Where’s the prank, George?” 

“Why dear brother, you read my mind. But you should know me by now. I’m not telling you anything about the prank,” George smirked at his brother and bounced out of the room. 

An idea formed in Hermione’s brain. She grabbed the boys and whispered, “Tom and Dumbledore are legilimens. We’ll need to learn occlumency to keep our secrecy.” 

Harry let out a laugh, “Me and Ron are already leaning that during training.”

Hermione sighed and mentally added that task to her to-do list. 

“We should learn more about the Knights, so we can form an attack plan.” Ron added. 

“I thought we were befriending them,” Harry looked at his friend in confusion. 

Ron waved his hand to dismiss Harry’s confusion, “Attack plan to befriend them, mate. Come on, lets go get some coffee to wake you up.” Ron dragged Harry into the kitchen with Hermione following them. 

Christmas for the Trio was peaceful and full of merriment. George’s prank caused chaos during the gift exchange. Somehow, he managed to switch the name tags on every gift and the Weasleys naturally went with the chaos. Charlie ended up wearing a dress meant for Fleur. Everyone laughed as Ron opened a gift revealing a book on runes and curse breaking. George model his Mother’s new earrings on his only ear. Molly snatched her gift when George tried to make the other earring into a nose ring. 

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other. Even though they no longer had any family left, Harry and Hermione felt kinship with the Weasleys. They both agreed that giving up the Weasley family was going to be painful, but hopefully going into the past would be worth the pain. 

The rest of the break was spent researching and creating a plan for when the trio enters the past. They agreed that learning more about the members of the Knight of Walpurgis was a top priority. Also on their to-do list was figure out how to permanently de-age to 15, create fake identities, trick Hogwarts into accepting them as transfer students, and the list continued on and on. The next six months were going to be busy for the trio. But they defeated Voldemort and all his Horcruxes, research had nothing on the Golden Trio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this work! Your kudos and comments were very appreciated! Enjoy!

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the new year was accompanied by a snowstorm. The snow couldn’t dampen Hermione’s mood. She was excited. It was the first break she had since returning to Hogwarts. Before leaving the castle, Hermione wrapped an extra scarf around her neck. Between the scarf and the hood of the cloak, Hermione hoped that no one would recognize her as she made trudged towards her destination. They agreed over break, that secrecy was highly important. 

Time travel was heavily regulated. Hermione knew that it took multiple favors from Professor Dumbledore, hours of lectures on the dangers, and hundreds of forms signed just to use a time tuner that went back a maximum of five hours. And they were planning on going back 50 years. 

From her readings, Hermione found only three cases of time travel that went back more than a day and all of them ended in disaster. All three stories were similar. The wizard went back in time and made a change. They then jumped back to the future that contained a lot of changes. However, every time the wizard figures out they never existed, and within a month they fade away into nothingness. And once they disappear, the timeline reverts back to the original timeline negating everything that occurred during the time travel. They always ended up failing.

But Hermione has never failed a test and she wasn’t about to start. She knew the reason why the previous time travelers failed. 

They were greedy. They wanted to reap the rewards of the changes they made in the past. Each time they jumped back to their future timelines, timelines that no longer existed, time would repair itself back to its original state. 

Hermione entered Hogshead, thankful for the warm air that stung her frozen face. She made her way back to seclude booth where both Ron and Harry were already sitting. As she sat, Harry passed her a full mug. Looking at the steam rising out of it, she raised her eyebrow giving them a quizzical look.

“Hot toddy.” Harry stated. Hermione raised another eyebrow and Harry continued, “It’s warm and alcoholic. I figured you’ll need it today”

Hermione groaned. “What’s on the docket today?”

Harry smirked as Hermione took her first sip of the drink. When she looked pleased, Harry said, “The Knights. Ron came up with a plan to target them.”

“What’s the plan?” Hermione asked sharply as she glared at the two wizards. Alcohol could only mean bad news. 

“Well, you know how Malfoy used to brag that he was recording his days and one day the journal will be published?” Hermione nodded. “It turns out that it’s tradition even though no Malfoy has gotten his journal published,” Ron said as he held back his laughter. Harry’s cheeks were puffed out and Hermione had a hand covering her mouth. Upon seeing their faces, Ron burst out laughing, quickly followed by the other two. 

When the laughter died down, Harry continued Ron’s explanation, “We had our monthly visit at Malfoy Manor to make they weren’t up to their old death eater ways,” Hermione could see the sarcasm drip off that statement. “Anyway, we got to chatting and I mentioned I always wondered what Hogwarts was like in different times. And next thing I knew, Narcissa gave me a box filled with every journal a Malfoy wrote in the last 150 years, including Abraxas’s.” 

Hermione grinned, impressed with Ron. “Did you read it them?” 

Ron groaned, “That man is bloody insane. Malfoy wrote about everything. Everything!” The drink in front of Ron looked very tempting after his outburst. He decided to drown the drink hoping to erase some of the entries from his memory. At the sight his empty glass, Ron left the booth and made his way to the bar. 

Harry shook his head at his retreating friend. At this, Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly at Harry. In response, he grinned and shrugged his shoulders content to keep quiet until Ron came back. A few minutes later, Ron came back placing a drink and a shot in front of everyone.

Hermione frowned at the shot, “Why do we have shots?”

“For fun” Ron said sarcastically. “Trust me you’ll know when you’ll need it.” Ron then proceed to take his shot, grimacing as the burn of alcohol slid down his throat. “I read all of Abraxas journals. He had over 30 journals, and they were highly detailed. I’ve read somethings that I never wanted to image. But luckily for us, he wrote very detailed descriptions about his friends which included every single Knight and Tom. I’ve come up with a plan on how we are going to befriend them and change their views on blood purity.”

“How?” Hermione asked as Ron passed out stacks of parchment. Glancing at them, she saw that each stack was on a various Knight and contained notes on them. Birthdays, hobbies, classes, family drama, nervous ticks, and even crushed were listed. She was very impressed that Ron actually read that many books, but she was even more impressed that he that he took such detailed notes. She mentioned that to Ron.

Ron smirked at Hermione and pulled out a stack of books setting them in front of her. “I did pay attention when you tried teaching us all those study spells. I also made duplicates of the journals for you. Those tabs are sections dealing with each Knight.” Ron motioned at the journal Hermione was leafing through. 

“So, what’s the plan Ron?” Harry asked as he skimmed the parchments in front of him. 

“There are six knights, I figured if we each take two, it’ll be the easiest. I ended up splitting them based on their personality and hobbies.” Ron looked at his friends to make sure that they were following his explanation. “I have Felix Avery and Tristen Rosier. They’re both best friends and are chasers on the Slytherin team. Avery is a prankster and I should be able to friend him using some of Fred and George’s pranks. Rosier is a chess master and Malfoy wrote that anyone who could beat Rosier got his respect.”

Hermione frowned. “According to your notes, only Tom has ever beaten Rosier in chess.”

“Oh, ‘Mione! Do you do you have so little faith in my skills?” Ron feigned heartbreak making Hermione and Harry laugh. “I won’t lose and even if I do, there’s always Quidditch to bond over.”

Ron and Harry smiled as Hermione mumbled about Quidditch being the worst. 

“Do we get to join the quidditch team, Ron?” Harry asked, excitement glittering in his eyes.

Ron smiled wide. “Yes. It’s part of the plan.” Hermione groaned and took a long sip of her drink. “Malfoy mentioned that the Slytherin’s seeker and keeper were rubbish their fifth year. We’re going to take those spots. Not to mention, it’ll help you get close to Radolphus Lestrange, one of their beaters. He’s also a dueler, so you should get along fine. Malfoy’s you’re other target. He’s a creature lover and is apparently jealous of Hagrid’s freedom to associate with them. I figured you have a way with creatures, and you may be able to unite Malfoy and Hagrid.”

“Malfoy?” Harry groaned, not pleased with the assignment. 

“He’s also the closest to Tom.” Ron added.

“What does that have to do with me friending Malfoy?” 

“Clearly the Malfoy line has a thing for dark haired half-bloods,” Hermione said as a matter of fact. She looked at the confused look the Harry’s face and furthered explained, “Abraxas had Tom, Lucius mentored Professor Snape, and Draco wanted to befriend you. Based on that, becoming friends with Abraxas should be easy, Harry”

Harry’s jaw dropped. He was beyond shocked. “Er, I guess. Wait, Ron did you say that we’re joining the Slytherin Quidditch team?” Ron nodded. “That means we have to be sorted into Slytherin. We’ll be living in the snake pit with purebloods and Tom” The last sentence was said in defeat. Harry shoulders sloped accepting his fate. The Sorting Hat was finally going to get it’s wish; Harry was going to be a Slytherin. He took the shot in front of him to seal his fate. 

“Well, you and I are going to join Slytherin. All three of us getting sorted into the same house would look suspicious. Hermione, you’re going to-“  
Hermione cut Ron off. “Ravenclaw. The Snakes should not have too many qualms about interacting with ‘Claws. It would be way better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Plus, your notes mention Rookwood is in Ravenclaw and I’m assuming I’m targeting him.”

“Yes and err um…” Ron scratched the back of his head nervously, “Dolohov.”’

“WHAT!” Hermione screeched. She pressed both hands against the table and leaned into Ron’s face. “You better have a good reason Ronald Bilius Weasley for making me become friends with the man who did this to me?” She tugged at the collar of her shirt exposing the purple scar that ran from her neck across her torso. The only reason that she survived Dolohov’s curse was the luck of silencing him and weakening his curse. “He’s a murder.”

Ron slouched, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. His voice was quiet. “I know, ‘Mione. He killed my Uncles. He killed Remus. He almost killed you.” He looked back at Hermione, a small frown marred his face. “If there was an alternative- But he is critical to the plan. Dolohov is Tom’s top enforcer and Malfoy mentions that Dolohov is very unimpressed by people unless they can match him intellectually. You are the only one who can befriend him. I told you that you’ll need a shot.”

Hearing the desperation in her friends voice, Hermione squared her shoulders before grabbing the shot glass and raising it towards Ron, “All’s forgiven. To befriending madmen. To the plan. And to a better future.” Ron and Harry nodded in agreement as Hermione downed her shot. 

The rest of Hermione’s Hogsmeade trip was spent updating each other on their parts of the plan as well as figuring out more details to the plan.

Ron clearly had spent his time strategizing the best way to befriend the Knights. He had also figured out that that posing as pure bloods was essential to infiltrating the Knights. However, none of them had manners of a pureblood and therefore pureblood teachers were required. Ron already had Andromeda in mind to teach him and Harry, while he suggested Hermione learn from Professor Sinistra, who was the only pureblood Slytherin staff member. 

Before Hermione returned to Hogwarts from the winter break, the trio agreed that Occlumency was a critical skill since Tom was a natural Legilimens. While all three of them were progressing well in learning Occlumency, Harry was learning it the fastest. Apparently, it was Snape’s teaching style that prevented Harry from learning it during their sixth year. In fact, Harry was doing so well, he was also learning Legilimency. It would give them an edge once they started to change history too much, Harry had reasoned. In addition, he was planning procure funds for the trip from the Potter Vaults. Money would ease their way in 1940s pure blood society. 

While Harry and Ron had been in the outside world and going through aurora training, Hermione had spent her time deep in the archives including the restriction section. She had found a time traveling ritual that would fit their purpose, but she was working on altering it to also de-age them. If she was going to have to befriend the two smartest Knights, Hermione was also going to have to research spells, potions, anything that would make her impressive. This was on top of already her other research which including reading laws that were passed before and after Tom’s fifth year. Understanding the laws that were already passed would give them an understanding of the political climate, while knowing what laws would be soon passed would give them forewarning of events they would need to prevent. 

With plans made, Hermione hugged Ron and Harry goodbye. She wished them luck with Auror training, knowing that the skills they learned would be beneficial in the past. She left the pub and quickly made her way to the entrance of Hogsmeade, managing to catch the last carriage up to the castle. The next few months were going to be busy for all of them, but they were going to be a reprieve compared to what they will be facing after the summer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the semester flew by for the trio. Between preparing for the trip and work, they were unable to meet up before Hermione’s graduation. It was the first graduation since the final battle at Hogwarts. The previous year’s graduates forwent the ceremony in favor of helping rebuild the school. The ceremony was taking place outdoors by Black Lake to accommodate the families of both the seventh and the first ever eighth year graduates. Reporters were crawling about the grounds trying to get scoops on the DA and children of Death Eaters. Aurors including Harry and Ron were station throughout to prevent any arising conflicts.

The ceremony almost went off without a hitch, but the Golden Trio never had a year without an incidence at Hogwarts. A Death Eater sympathizer sent a curse at Hermione, who’s reaction times never dulled since the end of the war, and she quickly threw up a shield blocking the curse. Ron and Harry managed to tackle the perpetrator and stun him in the process. They handed him off to another Auror to book so they could finish watching Hermione graduate. However, she was not the only one targeted. By the end of the ceremony, five people were arrested, while Draco and Neville ended up in the hospital. 

Hermione was fuming as she walked off the stage towards Ron and Harry. She had been looking forward to this day since she first crossed the Black Lake on a boat during her first year. And it was ruined because of bigoted idiotic arses. She was angry for herself, but also for Draco and Neville. He had been atoning all year for his previous actions. The only detention he received was for punching a sixth year who called a firstie a Mudblood. And since then, he and Hermione had been on friendly terms. Draco did not deserve to be cursed anymore than poor Neville. 

When Hermione finally reached Ron and Harry, they were talking in hushed tones. Upon noticing her, they quickly quieted. 

“What were you two talking about?” Hermione questioned. 

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Sheepishly Harry said, “We were discussing if giving you your present now would quench your anger or if we should disappear and wait until later.” 

“Present now please,” Hermione said her anger turning into excitement as her hand reached out for the gift. 

Ron pulled a package out of his pocket. Once enlarged, he passed the present over to Hermione. It was expertly wrapped in red paper with a shiny perfect gold bow. Hermione was impressed with the wrapping. She carefully removed the bow and paper to reveal a jewelry box. Inside was a gold band with an opal stone. 

Upon seeing Hermione’s confusion Ron and Harry explained that the ring was enchanted to hide any blemish she wished. To activate it, all she had to do was drag the opal across the blemish and then put the ring on. 

It was a genius charm, but Hermione was still confused. She was not a woman that really cared about her looks and she was never prone to acne or pimples. 

Harry sensing her confusion added, “It also covers scars. We figured you wouldn’t want Mudblood etched onto your arm while trying to masquerade as a Pureblood.”

Impressed with their thoughtfulness, Hermione embraced both wizards in a fierce hug thanking them for the gift. Once the trio detangled themselves, they apparated to the Burrow for Hermione’s and Ginny’s joint graduation celebration. It was going to be their last fun night before their journey into the past. And they were planning on making it a party of a lifetime. 

The next morning, the golden trio found themselves with a not so golden hangover. 

Ron found himself waking up in the orchard next to an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Across from him, Charlie and Percy were cuddling in a drunk sleep. The three brothers spent the night sharing the Firewhiskey and talking about all their adventures and misadventures. All three brothers lamented that they chose between their jobs and their joining their family in the war. Charlie thought of the dragons as his own children, while Percy’s job was the dream he always wanted. Both regretted that they chose their jobs over their family. Ron on the other hand lamented at the fact that he chose his family over the Horcrux mission and his friends. Even though all three brothers ended up coming back to fight in the war, the remorse ate at their souls. The shame Ron felt burned in his gut and he vowed that he would create a world with war that caused created impossible decisions.

While Ron was staring at his brothers, Harry was staring at Ginny’s ceiling. He had been surprised when he woke up in Ginny’s bed and was not alone. Ginny had her arm slung over his torso and her head buried into her pillow. They had spent the last night getting plastered and laying their hearts open. Both still had nightmares of Voldemort. Harry admitted that he still felt guilty over Sirius’s death. His emotions had always clouded his thought and always resulted in someone getting hurt. After Harry had died and no longer contained a part of Voldemort’s soul, he noticed that he felt more in control of his emotions. There were less outburst and shifts in his emptions. He wondered what his childhood would have been like if he didn’t house another person’s soul. And Ginny had to agree with him. She admitted that she was afraid that her thoughts were still influenced by a young Tom Riddle. She didn’t know if she could ever be Ginny again. Harry’s heart broke at the confession. All of their lives could have been so much better if there was never a war. He kissed her gently a last time and vowed to never let a child lose their childhood due to war. 

Hermione on the other hand, woke up in a mess of tangled limbs. She was using George’s stomach as a pillow and her legs were resting on Bill. The trio had shared a bottle of Muggle vodka while they reminisced about Fred. Hermione confessed to having a crush on Fred and George mentioned that Fred had plan on asking her out after the war. The sobering confession lead to a round of shots. George and Bill started to trade ludicrous stories about chaos they made in Hogwarts and at Gringotts. Then they started coming up with new pranking items and the drunker they got the more ridiculous the ideas got. Bill mentioned that he hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. Even with all the laughter, Hermione could still see sadness in George and Bill’s eyes. She slowly got up, trying to not wake the wizards. She looked at the sleeping bodies and vowed to make a world where George and Bill still had their brother and everyone could laugh freely. 

The trio soundlessly made their separate ways to the Burrow’s kitchen and poured themselves coffee. When only dregs where left in their cups, they made their way to the fireplace. They each said goodbye to their home. Before floo’ing away to Potter Manor, they silently made their final goodbyes to the Burrow and the Weasley family. Ron may have been born into the family and house, but in the last seven years, the Burrow and the Weasley family became Harry and Hermione’s home. It was always tough to leave home.

Once at the Potter Manor, the next few hours were spent preparing the ritual. They decided to use the ritual Hermione had found in the restricted section at Hogwarts with a few minor changes. The addition of a few select runes made any potions the participants were under permanent. Which was great because Hermione had brewed a de-aging potion that put them into their 15-year-old bodies. 

While Hermione and Ron etched runes in the Potter’s outdoor ritual area, Harry packed their bags. When Ron etched in the last rune, Harry came into the clearing with their gear.

“You packed the gallons?” Hemione asked. Harry nodded. “The fake birth certificates?” Another nod. “Polyjuice potion, invisibility potion, aging potion?” 

Harry nodded along, placating Hermione’s worries, “And our clothes, all of your notes, …. I remembered everything, ‘Mione. Relax.”

“I’ll relax when this ritual works and we are in 1942,” Hermione snapped at Harry.

Ron barked out a laugh, “You’re really going to relax when we’re at school with Tom?”

“Psst! Forget about Tom, Ron. Hermione has to retake all her OWLs and NEWTs again, she’ll never relax.” Both wizards burst into laughter.

“Oh, hush you two. I won’t be as bad this time. I already passed them once.” Hermione responded with a smile growing on her face. She thrusted vials filled with a blue liquid into the wizard’s hands. “Now if you’re done laughing, drink up and let’s get this over with.”

Harry looked down at the de-aging potion in his hand, a mixture of emotions crossed his face. “Are we sure we want to do this? Give up our current lives? Fight again?”

“We can save Fred and Sirius. Teddy can grow up with his parents. Ginny can grow up without Tom invading her soul. No Chosen One, no Death Eaters, no being identifying marks,” Ron replied. 

“Yes. We have a chance to change the world. No Voldemort. Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborns and magical creatures equals in the eyes of the law and society. Those things are worth it.” Hermione stated with such conviction that Harry nodded in agreement.

Filled with hope, Harry raised his vial, “To being unmarked and with open destinies.”

“To saving friends and family,” Ron mirrored Harry with his vial.

“To equality and second chances.” Hermione clinked her vial with Harry’s and Ron and then downed the contents. 

The trio felt themselves de-age. Harry and Ron lost the sharpness in their face, their 15-year-old selves face still held traces of baby fat. Harry lost the little height he held over Hermione and was disappointed to be the same height as her again. Ron lost almost a foot in height but still towered over his friends. However, he was sad to lose the muscles he gained from Auror training in the last year, returning to his awkward lanky teen form. Hermione’s body only went through minor changes. She only lost some curves and definition in her face. Overall, she wasn’t too bothered by her 15-year-old self. 

The trio glanced at each other as old memories came to mind. Dumbledore’s Army. Umbridge. The Department of Mysteries. All of these assaulted their minds as they took their places around the circle. 

Harry stood strong against the memories. As Hermione chanted, Harry could fell magic pelt him. The memories and magic began to weaken Harry’s resolve. However, Ron fixed Harry with stare full of trust and all the dark memories vanished. The memory of the vows they took strengthened Harry’s spine and Ron’s faith straightened his shoulders. Ron and Harry held each other’s glaze as ritual came to a close. The magic was loud and harsh and wild, whipping around them. Hermione had to scream the final words to be heard. And then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update! Work allowed us to go into the office the day after I published the first chapter, so I went from 20 hr work weeks to 50-60 hours. I am hoping to add a new chapter monthly! Thank you again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

For the second day in a row, Ron woke up on the ground surrounded by trees with his head pounding. He felt like he drank a bottle of Firewhiskey again. Ron sat up, rubbing his temples. He noticed the prone forms of a younger Harry and Hermione lying next to him. He suddenly remembered that they just attempted time travel. With a nervous stomach, Ron murmured “Tempus.”

2:05 p.m. June 28th, 1942. 

Ron cheered. They had done it. They made it to the past. Excitedly, he quickly revived Harry and Hermione and informed them of their success. Hermione tackled the two wizards into a celebratory hug then proceed to side-along apparated them to Wizarding London to go flat hunting.

Between a vial of aging potion, a couple of appearance charms, and tours of five different flats, Mr. Helios Powers finally signed a lease of a fully furnished three-bedroom flat, paying a full year in advanced. As Mr. Powers told the realtor, he was looking at bigger flats since his great nephew, Harry Powers, and Harry’s two friends were going to be staying with him while they attend Hogwarts. He laminated to the realtor about the how poor children lost their families due to violence from Grindelwald’s War and that Helios was their only family left. The trio hoped that Helios’s appearance and his tales would spread through Wizarding Britain giving the trio’s cover substance.

Soon after the realtor left, Hermione and Ron entered the new flat to meet up with Harry. Hermione passed a Restoration Potion into Harry’s wrinkled hands. He drank the potion and turned back into his younger self. Meanwhile, Ron unpacked food that they bought as Hermione charmed and transfigured the furniture to suit them. 

Plopping down onto a couch that Hermione transfigured to mimic the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron grumbled, “When’s supper, Harry. I’m starving.”

From the kitchen, Harry tossed an apple at Ron, “Eat this, food should be ready in an hour.”

Munching on the apple, Ron made his way over to Hermione who was writing furiously at the kitchen table. Noticing Ron, Hermione handed the parchment over to Ron. 

“Is this the letter we’re sending to get us transferred into Hogwarts?” Ron asked and Hermione nodded. After a few more minutes, she passed him another parchment. 

After reading over both versions, Ron passed the parchment back to Hermione, and asked, “I like the second version better. When are you going to send it?” 

“I’ll have Helios take it to the public owleries tomorrow morning. And apply for residency. And sneak into the Ministry to file yours and families birth certificates,” Hermione stated causing Harry to groan into the pot he was stirring.

“I hate being old man Helios. Why can’t one of you do it?” Harry complained. 

Hermione shrugged, “Less cosmetic charms and you only have a few more appearances to make. Anyways while you’re doing that, I’ll be filing my birth certificate in the German Ministry and Ron will be putting his family’s in MACUSA.”

“Fine,” Harry conceded. Then proceed to ask a question that had been on his mind since the returned to the past, “Hey, Hermione how come we don’t have the trace on us?”

“Oh, that was easy. The first month back at Hogwarts, I spent time trying to understand the trace with the goal of breaking it. I didn’t want any other child unable to escape the government because they couldn’t use magic. It turns out, the trace is not on an individual person. They can only pinpoint magic to a location, not to who did it. Which means if a child used magic in the presence of adult wizards, it goes unnoticed. It’s how they track muggleborns down who display accidental magic. That’s why I pushed for a flat in a wizarding town,” Hermione explained.

Harry and Ron looked impressed until Ron got an indigent look on his face. “Wait, how come I could never do magic at home?”

“Oh, that is where I have to give the Ministry props. Since most Hogwarts students get their wand’s in the country, they mandate that all British made wands have their own trace if sold to children. This trace would alert the Ministry if the wand was used outside of Hogwarts. The trace would expire six years after it leaves the store. Therefore, by living in magical London and using wands that are 8 years old, we are undetectable.” Hermione grinned, proud of her research.

Ron mulled the information over, “So if I would’ve taken my Mum’s wand, I could’ve done underage magic?”

Hermione hummed in agreement. “Most pureblood children use family heirloom wands during the summer to skirt around the laws.”

“How did you find that out?” Harry said as he raised a food covered spatula saluting Hermione’s research.

“I can’t take all the credit. Luna told me the basics. Ollivander taught her wand lore while they were in Malfoy’s dungeons. And he taught Luna how to break the trace, and she taught me, and I figured out the rest.” 

“Thank goodness for Luna and Ollivander than!” Harry cheered as he sat down bowls of food on their kitcehn table before sitting down himself to join the already seat Hermione and Ron.

Ron piled his plate high with food and dug in. “Oi, mate. This is delicious. Thank you for cooking.”

Harry let out a snort. “If I left the cooking to you, there would be no food left, mate! And Hermione may be able to brew advance potion in her sleep, but she can’t translate those skills into the kitchen.”

Both Hermione and Ron let out indigent protests before joining Harry in laughing. The first night in the past was spent in bliss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Harry disguised as Helios, went to the owlery to send off Hermione’s letter. He also ventured to Gringotts to open an account in Helios’s name. Harry as Helios promised the goblins to send Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the bank to get registered so they could access the account. Harry visited a few other shops so that his and his ward’s identities spread throughout wizarding Britain to stir the public’s curiosity as well as add solidify their fake identities. 

He left the shops, he apparated to the Ministry. Once he was inside and registered his wand, he found a nook to hid himself. Taking out a Polyjuice Potion that Hermione modified to last longer, Harry dropped a stolen hair from a shop clerk into the liquid before drowning it and made his way to the records room. The room was in the bowels of the building, and in Harry’s opinion under guarded. The room was always left unlock and the only security was a clerk stationed at a desk in front of the hall. Normally a person would sign in at the desk before entering the hall, but all Harry had to do was take an invisibility potion and wait for the clerk to go on a bathroom break. Once inside the room, Harry quickly found the stacks he needed to place the forgeries. Birth and death certificates, marriage licenses, wills, and OWL and NEWT results were all filed away, creating a paper trail of the Powers family since they settle in Britain in 1832. 

Harry made his way back to the nook and respelled himself into Helios Powers. Shaking out his old creaky limbs, he made his way to the Office of Housing and Family. Harry waited in line until a wizard in his early twenties motioned him to the window.

“How may I help you today?” The wizard asked.

“I would like to register my guardianship over three wards and list my residency with the Ministry,” Harry replied with a hoarse voice handing over the proper forms. 

“Names and address please.”

“I am Helios Powers. My wards are Harry Powers, Ron Watson, and Hermione Grimmson.” Harry slide a parchment with the flat’s address to the clerk. 

“Wonderful, I will summon your files. Do you have the wills of your wards previous guardians verifying that you are their appointed guardian?” The clerk asked as he sent a paper airplane to the records clerk.

Harry crossed his fingers, hoping that his files would indeed appear at the clerk’s desk. If not, plan B. The Powers are immigrating to Britain this year. Which would have been an acceptable plan since both Ron and Hermione were already planned to be foreigners. What was one more, Harry thought. As he waited, Harry pulled out the wills and passed them to the clerk. The clerk perused the parchments only stopping when a new stack poofed into existence next to him. 

“Ah, here we are.” The clerk mused, skimming the papers while a Quick-Quill filled out a form next to him. “All the paperwork checks out. Just sign these lines and we’ll be all set.

Harry let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and signed Helios Powers on the dotted lines.

“Thank you Mr. Powers. Welcome back to Britain.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, a knock at the window interrupted a discussion Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having. Harry went to open the window and a tawny owl flew into the flat. After removing the letter from the owl’s talons and feeding him treats, Harry skimmed the letter. 

He then summarized its contents to his friends, “Headmaster Dippet accepted our transfer. However, he wants to meet with us tomorrow. Since we were homeschooled, the professors want to test our skills to make sure we are up to their standards.”

“Not more tests.” Ron slumped into his chair, raking his hand through his red hair.

“Ron, what are you going to do during exams? Skip?” Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione in reply. 

The next morning, the trio floo’ed to Hogsmeade and made their way to Hogwarts’s front gates. Where a short old wizard with long white hair was waiting for them. His brown eyes met the trio and he smiled to greet them.

“Hello, I am Headmaster Dippet and you must be the wards Mr. Powers mentioned in his letter. Where is Mr. Powers?” Headmaster Dippet glanced past the trio, looking for their guardian. 

Harry stepped towards the headmaster and bowed slightly, “My Great Uncle sends his apologies, he is currently occupied with a situation in the States. I am Harry Powers, and this is Ron Watson and Hermione Grimmson.” Harry motioned to his friends. 

Dippet understanding the meaning behind Harry words, nod slightly. “It is nice to meet you under such unfortunate conditions. I do hope your times at Hogwarts is joyous and full of learning. Now, follow me up to the castle and the Professors can start their exams.”

The castle was almost the same between now and the future before the Battle. The banners and streamers were still hanging proudly, the suits of armor still played tricks on the eyes, always moving slightly making a person question their sanity. The same portraits were present, granted a few were shuffled around. However, the main change in the castle were the doors. Doors that were frequently used for classrooms and activity rooms were now decorated to reflect what the room’s use. In the future, most doors were left blank, as very few rooms were in use. However, in the past, it was the opposite. So many doors exploded with colors and signs, barely any doors were left blank. Magical theory, healing, art, alchemy, business, and so many other doors were new to the trio.

Their plans may have to be adjusted to encompass the new classes. But between Ron’s strategy, Hermione’s brain, and Harry’s gut the trio would manage. 

“You’ll meet first with the professors who teach the core classes. You are required to take them. We are only testing you to make sure you are up to par for the fifth-year classes. Since, homeschool curriculums are not standardized, we never know what you actually have learned.” Dippet explained as he handed them each a parchment. “In between the exams you can look over our elective classes. You must choose at least two classes and once you do, we can bring you to those professors to have you test into the class.”

Stopping in front of a door that was decorated with Dementors. A silver polar bear swam across the door chasing the Dementors around. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Dippet sung the door open to reveal the same Defense classroom as in the future. The trio shoulders slumped in unison. They had really hoped that this class would be different than it was in the future. The curse on the position didn’t start until after Tom graduated, but if the room was devoid of any personal touches, it probably meant that the professor was either new or not staying around long. For once, they wanted a professor who was good and stayed longer than one year.

Dippet ushered them into the room. “I’ll leave you in Professor Merrythought’s hands for now. Once you are done with testing, please come to my office for a final discussion.” Dippet then exited the room, leaving them alone with Professor Merrythought.

The professor was a middle age witch with grey starting to streak through her brunette hair. She had a stern look on her face that reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. However, there was a spark in her emerald eyes, the same sparkle that the Weasley Twins had right before chaos ensured. 

“Hello, as you may have guessed I am Professor Merrythought. If you saw the room’s door before entering, can you guess what I teach?” Professor Merrythought asked with a smile.

“Defense, Professor.” Hermione said.

“Very good. Observation is an important skill in Defense, Miss?“

“Grimmson. Hermione Grimmson. And this is Harry Powers and Ron Watson.” The boys next to Hermione nodded their hellos. 

“Lovely to meet you all. Now can you tell me about your defense studies before we get started?”

Ron and Hermione motioned to their one-time teacher, Harry, to explain their previous learning. “My Godfather, along with family friends, mainly taught us defense. We know how to handle basic dark creatures, but our studies were mainly focused on defense and fighting spells.” 

“Okay. How about a quiz going over our first through fourth year curriculums? You can either answer the question or cast the spell if appropriate. Sound good?”

The trio nodded and braced themselves for an onslaught of questions. 

“What’s the difference between a ghost and poltergeist?” 

“The only difference is their nature. Poltergeist is germen for noisy ghost and they tend to be more destructive than their relatively harmless counterparts.” Hermione answered easily for the trio. 

“How do you defeat a boggart?”

Hermione answered Riddikulus while Harry and Ron mocked cast the spell.

“How do you fight a troll?”

“Stick a wand up its nose and knock it out by dropping a club on its head,” They answered in unison. 

Professor Merrythought surprised but impressed, let out a snort. “There must be a story there.”

They only replied with a smile. The questioning continued for a while, and with each passing moment Professor Merrythought grew more impressed with the Trio.

“I normally don’t teach this until sixth year, but I have a feeling that you’ll know it. What is the charm to drive away dementors?” 

Within moments, Merrythought was surrounded by ethereal creatures. A stag stood protective over the trio. A Jack Russel Terrier ran laps around the group, while an otter did lazy flips in the air. 

“Impressive. I think you have proven yourselves enough to join the other fifth years. Let me escort you to your next class.”

The rest of the professors followed a similar method as Merrythought. Professor Ziemniak quizzed them on plant handling, while Professor Slughorn had them brew a calming draught. The charms professor had them casting fourth year charms as well as performing transfigurations. Professor Dumbledore was occupied the whole summer aiding the war efforts. Professor Binns was alive, but he was still deadly boring. After Professor Nova’s quiz on astronomy, he gave the trio a few moments to decide on electives. 

“I think we are going to have to spilt up for our electives. Hermione, you are not allowed to take all of them.” Harry stated.

“I know, I know. They just all look so wonderful!” Hermione reasoned, “I guess I’ll take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Magical Theory, with Alchemy and maybe the ritual class in my sixth year.” 

“I’m surprised by your restraint, ‘Mione,” Ron joked. “Moody mentioned that Arithmancy would help my strategizing. I’m going to take that and Healing. We’ve gotten into too many bloody near-death situations. I want to be prepared for next time.”

“Good thinking Ron!” Harry was glad that one of them was taking the initiative. Essence of Murtlap could only do so much. “I’m taking the same classes as Malfoy, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Magical Governments.”

“I think this a good plan.” Ron said before he went back into the astronomy classroom to grab Professor Nova to escort them to their elective professors. 

A few hours later, an exhausted trio met up once again outside Professor Dippet’s office. Knocking on the giant badger that guarded the entrance, Hermione mused that the guardian must represent the house of the Headmaster. Before, Ron or Harry could reply, the door opened, and the trio went up the steps. 

“Welcome to my office. I hope you found your entrance exams illuminating.” Professor Dippet said and the trio nodded their reply. “Your core professors had nothing but good things to say about your exams. You will be joining the other fifth year students. Misters Powers and Watson, you will be joining the other fifth years in your electives, but you barely passed their exams. A word to the wise, be prepaid to work hard to pass this year. It is your OWL year after all.”

“Yes, sir” Harry and Ron said in unison. 

“Very good. Miss Grimmson, your elective professors had nothing but the highest praise for you.” Hermione beamed brightly at the news. “However, I am a bit worried with you taking eleven classes your OWL year especially since you are transferring from being homeschooled. I do not wish for you to be overwhelmed.”

Hermione’s brows furrowed at Headmaster Dippet’s words, “I’m sorry sir. I think there is some confusion. I am only taking ten classes.”

“No, you are signed up for eleven. The seven core classes, plus Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Theory of Magic, and Women’s Study.”

“Oh, there’s the problem, I didn’t sign up for Women’s Study.” Hermione answered, glad that they could clear up the confusion.

“My dear, Women’s Study is mandatory for all witches.

“What!” Hermione screeched. Ron and Harry worried, started moving towards the door just in case hexes started to fly.

“Yes, it has been a part of our curriculum for at least the past 200 years. It is a wonderful class for preparing our young witches for housework plus it teaches additional womanly spells.”

Hermione felt her magic start to crackle around her. It would do no good to smite the old sexist wizard in front of her, it was society she was going to have to fix. Equality for women shouldn’t be too much extra work since she was already targeting blood purity. Resolved, she took a deep calming breath pulling her magic back inside of her body. “Is there any way for me to be exempt or test out of it?”

“Sorry Miss Grimmson, it is compulsory. Now like I said, eleven classes will be overwhelming for a young witch and you should drop one.”

Hermione’s angry started to simmer again. Quickly she tried to think of a way to keep her classes. Both Dolohov and Rookwood were taking her electives and it was imperative that she kept them. Wait, that’s the answer! “If I may ask sir. How much of a time requirement is the Women’s Study class and what is the most classes someone is taking in their fifth year.”

“The class only meets for two hours a week and the homework I believe amounts to less than three hours a week. As for your other question, there is a student taking twelve classes.”

“So basically, this class is really more like half of a class. At ten and a half classes, I am still taking less than another student in my year.”

“Well yes, but he is an exceptional student.”

Determined to get her way, Hermione’s straighten her spine and glared into Dippet’s eyes. “So am I. I believe I will have my test results speak for themselves.” 

“Fine, Miss Grimmson. I will have your shopping lists sent to you within the week. I’ll see all of you September first.” Dippet then dismissed the trio wishing them a safe journey home. 

Once outside the Headmaster’s office, Harry said, “Bloody hell ‘Mione, that was terrific.”

“Told you Harry, Hermione is Brilliant, scary but brilliant.” 

“Whatever you knuckleheads. Let’s go back to the flat and celebrate. We accomplished our first goal.” Hermione said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the new kudos and bookmarks! Well this chapter came out a lot faster than I thought it would and I do hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Join us next time as the Golden Trio goes shopping and run into some unexpected people. Have a great day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ron had surmised two possible ways of befriending the Knights: either be interesting enough that the Knights befriend them or interesting or threatening enough that Tom orders them to befriend the trio. Harry was hoping it would be the first way. Tom’s obsession with Harry in the future was enough that nobody wanted to go through that again.

Therefore, operation shopping trip was enacted. 

Malfoy’s journal had mentioned a shopping trip before the start of his fifth year with his friends. The goal was to have a run in with the Knights and capture their interests. 

There was one small problem. 

“How are we supposed to bump into them if we don’t know what they look like?” Hermione asked as the trio stood outside the Leaky Cauldron, scanning the crowd looking for Tom and the Knights. 

“I know what Tom looks like. And we met Dolohov, Hermione.” Harry reasoned.

“You know what Tom looks like. We don’t,” Hermione said as she motioned between herself and Ron. “And Dolohov is 60 years younger and hasn’t spent 15 years in Azkaban yet. Face it, we’re clueless right now.”

“Bloody Hell! We might as well shop and hope we run into them then,” Ron suggested before heading to Twilfitt and Tatting's. He already dreading the day. 

It was near the end of the day and so far, they had no luck in finding any of the Knights. The trio were tired and hungry. They decided to hedge their bets and finally spilt up to finish their shopping. Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts, while Ron and Harry headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Once in the store, Ron headed straight to the wall with the racing brooms. His eyes roamed over the brooms, cataloging the changes in the brooms throughout the years. The past brooms were not as sleek and were missing the modern altitude charms. Amused by what he saw, Ron yelled, “Oi Harry look at these brooms.” 

Harry moved towards Ron, assessing the brooms. “I wonder if they are the newest models,” Amusement lined his voice. 

“No, they’re last year’s model,” A deep masculine voice said behind them, causing Ron and Harry to jump in surprise. Behind them stood a burly dark-haired teen, a scar crossed through his left eye. “You must be foreigners. Britain always gets the newest brooms first.”

Harry quickly recovered from his surprise, “Oh, yes. We’re from the States. We just transferred to Hogwarts. I’m Harry Powers, by the way.” He stuck out his hand.

“That explains it. Radolphus Lestrange.” He took Harry’s hand, shaking it and then moved it towards Ron.

Ron excited by their amazing luck, reached out and shook Lestrange’s hand. “Ron Watson. Do you have any thoughts on these brooms? Ours didn’t survive the trip,” Ron asked. That was their cover story. Bringing futuristic brooms into the past would have hinted at the fact they were from the future. Ad as quidditch players, it would have been suspicious if they didn’t have any brooms. 

“The Cleansweep Four is the fastest broomstick on the market, but it’s handling decreases the faster you go. Great for racing, horrible for sports. I think it’s predecessor is superior. It’s not as fast, but it handles like a dream. Are you racing or playing?” Lestrange explained as he ran his hands over the older Cleansweep.

“Quidditch. I’m a keeper and Harry’s a seeker.” Ron informed Lestrange.

“Powers, the Cleansweep Three would be the best for you.” Lestrange told Harry. He turned back to Ron and said, “I always thought Keepers needed better acceleration and handling than speed. A Swiftstick should do the job, I think.”

Both transfer students studied the brooms that Lestrange recommended. They were impressed by Lestrange’s knowledge. But they were more astonished by the fact that Lestrange was actually helping them. Lestrange never came across as nice in Malfoy’s journal. He was a bull headed brute. Hopefully, this wasn’t a kind of trick. 

“Thank you for your help.” Harry said. “Is Hogwarts’s quidditch as good as they say?”

Lestrange snorted. “It’s the best as long as you’re a Slytherin.”

“Slytherin, Slytherin,” Harry mumbled, pretending to be confused. Snaping his fingers, he finished saying, “Ah yes, one of the Hogwarts houses. What a strange concept. I was afraid British Quidditch had different slang than us Americans.” 

“Sorry, I forgot that not everyone knows our traditions.” Lestrange apologized. “I thought Ilvermorny had houses? How is Hogwarts having any strange?”

“We were homeschooled by my Godfather. Never attended Ilvermorny,” Harry explained. “If Slytherin has the best team, I guess that’s the house we should join, Ron.” 

“I’m all for being on the best team.” Ron agreed.

“Well then I look forward to seeing you at tryouts,” Lestrange told the two before grabbing his purchase and leaving the store. 

When the door closed behind Lestrange, Ron turned to Harry, “Well that was bloody lucky, mate. I guess we still have that sheer dumb luck that Snape always claimed we had.”

Harry laughed at Ron’s statement as he made his way to the counter and paid for both brooms. When they left the store, they were treated with a strange sight. 

Lestrange was talking three other teenage wizards. One was a tall white-haired wizard, who wore the finest robes money could buy. If that wasn’t clue enough that he was Abraxas, the haughty look on his face cemented the fact. Abraxas, Lucius, and Draco all shared a similar face shape, their only differences were coloring. Abraxas and Lucius had pale blue eyes, while Draco had the Black Family grey eyes. Harry wondered if the light blonde hair both Lucius and Draco had were from Lucius’s mother, since Abraxas had white hair. The teen that seemed to be leading the conversation, was clearly Tom Riddle. He was defined by styled black hair made to look messy, intelligent soulless eyes, and an air of superiority. The unknown wizard was listening with rapt attention, his honey colored eyes glowed with excitement as he raked his hand through his short brown curls. 

The group was not the strangest thing. What was, was Hermione standing next to the group talking to two older witches who resembled Malfoy and the unknown wizard.

The witch who was related Malfoy stopped her conversation when she spotted Harry and Ron. “Ah, these must be your escorts Miss Grimmson.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Hermione nodded. “May I introduce you to Harry Powers and Ron Watson. Harry, Ron, this is Lady Saoirse Malfoy and Mrs. Apollonia Rookwood, along with their sons Abraxas Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood. This is their friend Tom Riddle.” 

Harry and Ron muttered their greetings, unsure what was happening.

“Lovey to meet you gentleman. Now, Miss Grimmson informs me that you are here alone as your guardian is busy. Therefore, it is my duty to remind you the responsibilities of young wizards and witches.” Lady Malfoy said.

Ron and his stomach groaned in unison.

Lady Malfoy chuckled at the sound. “I guess we can have this conversation over dinner.” 

“Er, we can’t impose on you.”

“Oh, I must be adamant. Let it be my treat to welcome you to Britain,” Lady Malfoy insisted, the she turned towards her son and his group, “Abraxas, are your friends joining us for dinner?”

“Thank you for your offer, Lady Malfoy. But unfortunately, my guardian is waiting. Thank you for allowing me to join your shopping today,” Tom said, bowing slightly to Lady Malfoy before saying his goodbyes to the others and leaving. 

“I will,” Lestrange said.

“Mother, can we?” Rookwood looked at his mother with hope in his eyes. Mrs. Rookwood nodded her head in agreement.

Lady Malfoy lead them to a pub and ushered them into a table, seating the group as she pleased. Harry and Ron gulped at their seat placement. They sat in the middle with Hermione on Ron’s left and Lestrange on Harry’s right. What frighten them, was that directly across were Lady Malfoy and Mrs. Rookwood, their sons seated directly next to them. 

Once everyone had their drinks and ordered their food. Lady Malfoy decided to start her lesson. “Since you clearly have had a lapse in judgement in regards on how to act like proper gentlemen, I will remind you.”

Ron and Harry blanched at Lady Malfoy’s tone. There was a hidden threat embedded in those words: Disregard her lessons and suffer the consequences. The pale look on her son’s face confirmed their theory. They would not enjoy their punishment. 

“Firstly, you do not leave a witch unattended in public, especially a young witch in a foreign land.” Lady Malfoy droned on. 

Ron tuning out most of the lecture, leaned over to Hermione who was conversing with Augustus and whispered, “Why aren’t you getting lectured?” 

Whispering back, Hermione said, “I already got yelled out in the bookstore. Now pay attention Ronald.”

Ron turned back to his lecture to hear, “Now do we have an understanding gentlemen?”

“Yes, Lady Malfoy,” the boys chorused. 

“Good. I’ll let you chat with the others now. It’ll be good for you to know students in your year,” Lady Malfoy said with a wave of her hand before turning to Ms. Rookwood to converse. 

Ron turned to Hermione and Rookwood’s conversation intending to join. However, they were talking about ancient rune applications in spell casting. Ron tried to follow along, but they were moving from theory to theory so quickly, by the time Ron understood what they were talking about, the conversation had left him behind. The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t even notice that the food had arrived. Ron decided to let to two bond, so he turned to the conversation between Harry and the Slytherins. 

“The best way to fly is of course is a Cleansweep,” Radolphus said huffily.

“Forget brooms, mate! Think outside the box.” Malfoy insisted, “Abraxans.”.

“Pssf. Hippogriffs are the best,” Harry said.

Ron nodded along remembering Buckbeak. That prompted him to think of all the creatures he rode on their adventures, including, “Dragons.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That was an interesting ride.” Harry mused, lost in memories.

Malfoy who was about to say something, paused to digest Harry’s words. “Wait, you two rode a dragon.”

“Yeah, he was blind, and the landing was a bit rough, but it was really fun,” Harry said. 

“Much better than riding that bloody thestral,” Ron added.

Malfoy’s eyes grew in excitement, “You must tell me more! I’ve always wanted to see a dragon or thestral!"

The rest of dinner was spent with Harry and Ron telling Malfoy about all the creatures they had interacted with, leaving out most of the details of how they ended up interacting with them. It would be very difficult to explain why and how they broke into Gringotts and escaped out on the back of a dragon. While Malfoy was hanging on every word of Harry’s and Ron, Lestrange was laminating on their choice of a lowly fickle beast to cart them around instead of a trusty broom. 

When dinner was finished, the group made their way outside the restaurant. 

“Thank you again Mr. Rookwood and Mr. Malfoy for your help earlier. And thank you Lady Malfoy and Mrs. Rookwood for making sure I was safe. It was very much appreciated,” Hermione said with a slight bow towards the mothers. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Grimmson. I look forward to seeing what you accomplish,” Lady Malfoy replied before turning to the Ron and Harry, “It was also a pleasure meeting you two. I do hope if you need anything while at Hogwarts, you’ll seek out my son.”

“Yeah, I really do hope you guys become Slytherins! I would love to hear more about you adventures with creatures,” Abraxas eagerly said. 

Lestrange crossed his arms before adding, “If you are as good as you say, I do hope you make Slytherin and tryout for our team.”

“We will try,” Harry said with Ron nodding in agreement, “Thank you for dinner. We will see you at Hogwarts.”

With their final goodbyes, Harry dragged his friends to the nearest floo to return to their flat. Tumbling out, Harry got to his feet before he yelled in disbelief, “What the bloody hell just happened? How did we end up getting yelled at by Lady Malfoy, Hermione!”

“It was an accident. I kinda bumped into Riddle and my books toppled onto his head knocking him out.” Hermione explained as she sat on the armchair to face the boys as they sat on the couch. 

“Merlin, Hermione! We’re supposed to impress him, not murder him!” Ron said as he held back his smile. 

“Well, I had a lot of books stacked up and I couldn’t really see, and he was kneeling. It wasn’t my fault.” Hermione said defensively.

“’Mione you were supposed to get only the essential books,” Harry said, imagining Hermione’s stack of books touching the ceiling. 

“I did! I had to get three copies of each book for the core classes, all our electives’ books, and some additional readings. Plus, I couldn’t pass up on this year’s Hogwarts: A History.”

“Why did we think sending Hermione to the bookstore would be a good idea,” Harry laminated. Ron snickered in agreement. “Okay, tell us what happened after you knockout the Dark Lord.”

“Rookwood and Malfoy must have been further down the aisle since they appeared within moments of the crash. Rookwood Rennervated Riddle. And I started to apologize profusely, but Riddle was only concerned with why I had so many books. I explained that we were transferring to Hogwarts and that I was buying books for all three of us but was having trouble with supplemental tomes. That must have gotten their attention because the next thing I knew they were recommending me books. Malfoy went off and got creature books, so you can thank him for your copy of Fantastic Beasts. Rookwood, Riddle, and I got into a discussion about potion manuals and classes in general. Hey, did you know that Ravenclaw Tower has its own private library?”

Both boys shook their head no. Harry not liking how this conversation was going for their wallet asked, “How many extra books did you buy, Hermione?”

“Hm, 12 I think? And I brought Moste Potente Potion for Riddle as an apology for knocking him out.” She started to pull shrunken books out of bag, enlarging them as she went. 

Ron paused, analyzing Hermione’s statement. “Wait you mean to tell me that you bought a future Dark Lord a book that is only found in the restricted section at Hogwarts?” Hermione usually made bad decisions when books were involved, and it always led to a headache for Ron. 

“It wasn’t restricted until 1958, Ron. Anyway, I didn’t want to end up on his bad side.” Hermione said and Ron relented his argument. “So, because I had all these extra books and Riddle didn’t want me knocking someone else out, they helped me carry them to the register. The same register where Lady Malfoy and Mrs. Rookwood were waiting for their sons. Then all the questioning started. Who was I? Where am I transferring from? Why so many books? Where’s my guardian? When I told Lady Malfoy that Helios was indisposed and we split up to finish shopping, that’s when I got her lecture. It was just as bad as yours.” Hermione said somberly. “And then she ushered us to the Quidditch store to get you two.” 

After a moment of silence, Ron spoke up, “I guess today went better than I thought. Hermione you seemed to connect really well with Rookwood.”

“He’s really interesting to talk to,” Hermione agreed. 

“Good. Harry and I made inroads with Lestrange and we have Malfoy hooked on our adventures.”

“Yeah we did pretty good,” Harry said, a proud smile on his face. 

“We did except I bet Lady Malfoy is going to keep a closer eye on us, especially Helios if she doesn’t think he’s living up to being a good guardian. And I have no clue Riddle’s stance on us. He may be angry, impressed, neutral, or even all three.” Hermione pointed out. 

“I guess we will find out soon. The train leaves in ten days.” Harry shrugged as he grabbed his Government book from the stack, opening it to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who Kudos and left a comment on the last chapter, it really made my month! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio had arrived later than most students, blending into the chaos on the platform as to not draw any attention to their lack of a guardian accompanying them. They managed to find an empty compartment on the train and sequestered themselves into it leaving the door open. 

Harry and Ron sat next to the window with the tray pulled out to play Exploding Snaps. Hermione had curled into the corner by the door with the 1946 edition of Hogwarts a History in her hands. Because of their later arrival, the trio was left largely undisturbed by other students for the first half of the trip. 

A knock on the frame of the door jolted Ron and Harry to look up from their game. Riddle and Rookwood were standing at the entrance to their compartment. 

Ron and Harry greeted them. 

Harry tapped on Hermione’s legs to grab her attention and pointed at the two interlopers. 

“Oh, Mr. Rookwood and Mr. Riddle. It’s good to see you two again.” Hermione said as she put her book down. “How is your head, Mr. Riddle?”

Riddle touched the back of his head and gave Hermione a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. “Much better. Thank you for your concern.” 

“That is wonderful to hear. What brings the two of you to our compartment?” Hermione asked.

“I am Slytherin’s fifth year Prefect, while Augustus is Ravenclaw’s. One of our duties is to inform the first years and the transfer students where to go once we arrive at Hogwarts. Since we already have meet you three, we volunteered to inform the transfer students.”

“That must be an easy assignment,” Harry laughed.

Rookwood grinned, “It was. We got lucky when we ran into the other two transfer students who were lost and attempting to find the Prefect compartment. By the way, be dressed in your uniforms before we arrive and you’ll ferry over the lake with the first years and the groundkeeper, Mr. Ogg.”

“Are we separated from the other years for the sorting?” Ron inquired.

Riddle confirmed Ron question, while Rookwood picked up Hermione’s book. They started to talk about Hogwart’s history and the history of other magical schools. Harry, Ron, and Riddle all shared a look, knowing that their friends would be on the subject for hours.

“Is there any place to get food on the train, Mr. Riddle?” Ron asked.

“Yes, there’s a stall in the middle of the train. I can take you there.” Riddle said as he led Ron and Harry out of their compartment and towards the food.

“How do you like Hogwarts Mr. Riddle?” Harry asked, feeling awkward about making small talk with the Dark Lord. 

A small smile graced Riddle’s face. “It is truly a wonderful learning establishment. A pinnacle of the wizarding world in my humble opinion.”

“Sounds like we made the right choice. What’s the best class?” Ron inquired. 

“Easily, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The professor is brilliant, and the class is very stimulating. And the practicals are always very informative.”

“That’s Professor Merrythought, right? She seemed like a really fun professor when she was quizzing us.”

Riddle arched an eyebrow in question.

“Oh, we had to test into our classes since homeschools are not always up to par with educational institutions.” Harry shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

Riddle came to a stop in front of a packed compartment. Students were milling about both inside the food compartment and outside of it. It was interesting to see how the students interacted with Riddle. Teen witches were ogling the future Dark Lord, some were giggling to their friends, trying to hide blushes. Some greeted Riddle and he eloquently greeted them in return. The younger students looked at Riddle with awe, almost as if he was the reason the sun glowed. Overall, the students seemed delighted to see Riddle and Riddle in turn was nice. It was a strange scene to witness for Harry and Ron. The reactions they expected were only worn by some of the older Slytherin wizards: a mixture of fear and disgust. 

While studying the crowd and watching Riddle interact with other students, the line for the food shortened until Harry and Ron were standing before an elderly witch. 

“What will you be havin’ dearies?” She asked. 

Harry and Ron looked eyed the trays of food that floated around. To the boys, everything looked delicious. “Can we get some chocolate frogs, treacle tarts, meat pasties. Oh some sugar quills for ‘Mione, and anything Mr. Riddle would like.” Ron told the witch. 

“Oh, no Mr. Watson, you do not need to buy me any food.”

“It’s no problem. Think of this as a way to apologize for Hermione knocking you out with our books and a thank you for showing us the way here.” Ron insisted. Molly Weasley always said that the best way to get on any wizard’s good side was with free food. Granted, she meant a homecooked meal, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

Riddle study the offerings and once he came to a conclusion said “A pumpkin pastry, please Madam Fortescue. Thank you, Mr. Watson and Mr. Powers for the treat. I must get back to my compartment, but welcome to Hogwarts.”

After Riddle left, Harry paid for their treats and they made their way back to Hermione. When they entered their compartment, Hermione and Rookwood were still deep in their conversation. Their heads were bent over Hermione’s book, as she pointed out a passage. 

“They should bring back something akin to Triwizard Tournament, one without the death. Inter-school relations will allow us to not only immerse ourselves in other cultures but also create lifelong friendships.” 

“I full heartily agree, Miss Grimmson. I have started a penpal system with some of the other schools, but it really just a start.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Hermione then noticed Ron and Harry standing in the doorway. Eyeing the sugar quills Ron was holding, she asked, “Are those for me?”

Ron nodded and passed the treat to Hermione, who started to munch on them. He then apologized to Rookwood for not bring him anything from the food compartment. Rookwood waved him off, sighting no harm done before he left to rejoin Riddle in the Prefect compartment. 

Harry and Ron slide into the compartment and retook their seats. The trio munched on their snacks, reminiscing of previous rides. 

When the Express arrived, the trio along with the first years and two other transfer students were ushered into boats and ferried across Black Lake.

The boat ride across Black Lake was just as spectacular as the first time. Lanterns and lightening bugs illuminated the lake. The stars shone so brightly in the cleat sky that the reflected in the water, doubling the number of stars. The castle loomed largely beyond the lake but beckoned the travelers home. There may have been no magic involved, but the scenery was very much magical. 

When the boats landed on the other side of the shore, Mr. Ogg ushered the group towards the castle where Professor Dumbledore was waiting. 

The trio stared at their former Headmaster. The man who stood for the greater good, no matter the cost. The man who had manipulated so many people to do his bidding: setting up the Potters and Longbottoms to fulfill a vague prophecy, abandoning Sirius to Azkaban, turning a nose to Harry’s neglectful environment, putting Harry in danger year after year, and creating child soldiers. The Headmaster was a sly manipulative man who hid his faults behind twinkling eyes and a silver tongue. But that was not the man that stood in front of them now. 

Professor Dumbledore still wore loud colored robes like his future self. Instead of a long white beard and hair, his strawberry blonde beard and hair kept short. But the grandfatherly smile and the twinkling eyes were gone. Instead his mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were hawk like, observing everyone and missing nothing. 

This was not the man who had yet to have the final fight with his lover and cast him solitude for the rest of his life. This was not yet the man who had titles and powers forced on him while his broken heart was fresh. But the etchings of pain on his face indicated that he knew of the necessary heart wrenching actions he would have to soon take. Worry lines already started to mar his still young face. He had no mask to hide behind yet. 

But this man did not seem like the manipulator that his counterpart was. There was steel in his spine and a stoop to his shoulders. This young Dumbledore was willing to face his mistakes and fix them himself, not manipulate others to his bidding.

Was it the final fight with Grindelwald that broke Dumbledore or was it all the responsibility that was thrust on him after the fight? But there was only one question on the trio’s mind.

Could they prevent Dumbledore from becoming a manipulative bastard that only cared about the Greater Good?

It would need to be discussed. A strategy developed. But that would have to wait because Professor Dumbledore had led them into the Great Hall and the sorting began. 

The most remarkable think about the sorting was the number of students being sorting. It was at least twice the size of the trio’s year. In fact, when the trio looked around the Great Hall there were so many more students.

What had happened to halve the wizarding population? Was the first wizarding war that devastating? None of the texts books ever mentioned the total death toll or the amount who emigrated. The trio dared not to think of the future population after the second wizarding war. Not that it would even matter. Hopefully, their changes in the past will prevent the dramatic loss of life. 

After the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore started calling up the transfer students. 

“Sandra O’Conner, 2nd year transfer.” The small blonde moved up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head. After a moment, the Sorting Hat called out Hufflepuff. Sandra’s brother Samuel, a fourth year, went next and was placed into Gryffindor.

Hermione was the next to be sorted. She excitedly ran up to the stool and pulled the hat on to her head. Harry and Ron elbowed each other laughing, the scene almost mimicked Hermione’s sorting first year. 

Hm, it seems I have sorted you before child. Why are you back again? The Sorting Hat asked Hermione.

There was a terrible war. Hogwarts and her students were gravelly injured, but the political climate never changed. In fact, it got worse. Everything we fought for was for naught. Hermione pulled forward painful memories to show the hat. My friends and I went back into time to prevent the war and hopefully stop the hatred. We want to save Wizarding Britain. 

That is a terrible future. I am so sorry child that you had to go through that horror. I tried to warn the Founders that sorting was a bad idea, but they would not listen. Division is never good. And from your memories, it seems that the warnings I gave about the unification of the houses was ignored again. Do you have a plan?

Yes. Hermione showed the Sorting Hat all her memories involving their plans.

The hat remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating about the time travelers’ plans. Your plan is sound. May I make a few suggestions. Hermione mentally nodded and the hat continued, Trixie Gamp may be a good ally. She is the last of her line and will have a seat on the Wizengamot once she turns 17. When I sorted her, she was not very happy with the Ministry’s treatment of minorities or women. I do not know if she changed her views since sorting, so it would be wise to observe her before recruitment. Also, you would fit better in Slytherin than Ravenclaw. 

I will investigate Gamp. And Ravenclaw works better with our plan. Besides, I thought you wanted interhouse cooperation. I’d be a eagle with snake friends. 

I did. But your future Slytherin friends really appreciate those who display Slytherin tendencies: cunningness, resourcefulness, ruthlessness. Becoming a Slytherin would give you a leg up in befriending them. 

If I must show them those traits, then I have an idea if you would humor me. Hermione mused and told the hat her plan.

It was interesting meeting you Miss. Grimmson. I wish you good luck.

Thank you for all your help. Hermione could feel the hat give her a warm smile. 

“SLYTHER-“

Hermione interrupted the hat, “I want that library, hat. I am not afraid to set you on fire.”

“Err- right. RAVENECLAW!” 

Hermione removed the Sorting Hat and handed it back to Dumbledore. The hall was silent, shocked looks painted the face of almost every student. Hermione raised her head proudly and started to walk to the Ravenclaw table. Almost as if a spell was broken, the hall broke out into a mixture of whispers and cheers; The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff providing the latter, while the Gryffindor’s and Slytherins were offering conjectures and rumors to their companions. 

Harry floored by what just happened, did not notice Professor Dumbledore calling his name. Ron shoulder bumped Harry to jolt him out of his stupor. He quickly gathered his senses back together, as Ron motioned him towards the hat. 

As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, Harry apologized, I am so sorry Hermione threatened you. You see we have this plan-

The hat cut off Harry’s rambling with a chuckle, Miss Grimmson told me all about your plans Mr. Powers. That little spectacle was to help you out. I advise you that when you are befriending Mr. Malfoy avoid mentioning his family’s fortune. He always wanted a true friendship. He does not need any more sycophants after his money. And with that, good luck.

Harry was not surprised when the hat yelled, “SLYTHERIN.” 

As Harry strode towards the Slytherin table, he nodded at Ron indicating that all was going according to plan.

“Ronald Watson, 5th year.” 

Ron walked up to the stool; every step was hesitant. Hermione had caused a hat stall and had publicly threatened the Sorting Hat. Ron worried that they were already facing hardships in their plan. However, Harry’s nod had eased some of the tension that had been building in his shoulders. Hermione’s outburst must have been an act. Hopefully, the Sorting Hat was on their side. 

Yes, yes I am. Ron froze. While in deep thought, he did not notice that Professor Dumbledore had placed the hat on his head. The Sorting Hat chuckled, Not very observant for the mastermind behind the plan. Ron started to twiddle his thumbs. Do not fret child. I believe in you and your plan. By the way Tristan Rosier favors the Evans Gambit.

Thanks for your faith.

You’re quite welcome. Believe in yourself, you are more important than you think. I have seen nothing but love and admiration for you from your friends’ memories. Chin up. Now let us get you decked out in green.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Cheers erupted as Ron moved towards the Slytherin table. Most of those cheers were for the food that started to appear on the table. As the students started to fill their plates, the Headmaster said a few words.

“Congratulations to all those who were sorted. I hope you find a home within these walls. For now, please enjoy your meals.” Headmaster raised his glass, acknowledging the students and took a seat to begin his meal. 

“Felix Avery,” A blonde teen introduced himself. “Since you’re new here, I recommend trying these rolls.” 

As Avery went to pass the rolls to Ron and Harry, the strawberry blonde next to him snatched the food. 

“Mate, what have I said about pranking strangers?”

“It’s fine as long as I don’t get caught?” Avery said sheepishly.

The other wizard waved off his friend’s apology, “Sorry about him. Felix is an avid prankster, so be cautious if he gives you anything. By the way I’m Tristian Rosier. Lestrange told me you’re from the States. Please tell me you don’t play that horrible sport Quodpot and you really play the only real sport, Quidditch?” Rosier eyed the two wizards, judging their character. In his opinion, this was the most important question he could ask.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, leading both to grin widely. Since Ron was shoveling food into his mouth, Harry decided to answer Rosier, “Quidditch is one of the reasons we chose Hogwarts over Ilvermorny. I’m a seeker and Ron plays as a keeper. We were thinking about trying out for the team.”

Rosier clapped his hands at Harry’s answer. “This is great!” Rosier leaned over the table and yelled down the table, “Lestrange! The newbies play quidditch. Seeker and Keeper too!”

Lestrange got up and moved down the table where Harry and Ron sat. He leaned over the duo and glared at his teammate. “Rosier, keep quench your excitement. I don’t know if I can deal another year of your peppiness.” Lestrange then looked at Harry and Ron, nodding at them. “Mr. Powers. Mr. Watson. It is good to see you again. Have you had the chance to tryout your brooms?”

Both boys shook their heads no. They really had no time or location to fly to their hearts desire. 

“New brooms? You cannot fly them the day of tryouts! Come fly with us this weekend.” Rosier suggested. “I just found out our seeker failed his OWLs last year and is now being homeschooled and our keeper graduated last year. Our reserves are absolute shite. I do not want them out performing someone who actual has talent but sucked because he did try out his new broom before tryouts.” 

“That actually makes sense. We all for flying this weekend. Thanks for looking out for us Mr. Rosier,” Harry said. 

For the rest of the dinner, Harry and Ron talked to Rosier and Avery about quidditch. At the end of dinner, Riddle and his Prefect counterpart Marcia Flint, lead Harry, Ron, and the first years to the Slytherin dorms. 

The common room was exactly the same as when they had snuck in under Polyjuice. High vaulted ceilings were illuminated by the glow of the lake that encompassed one wall. Lush green couches, chaises and chairs were spread throughout, while tables lined the edges of the room. A great big fireplaced was the center of the room and above it was a picture of Slytherin himself. 

Already in the room were the other students who were lounging about the room and a younger thinner Horace Slughorn who was standing in front of the hearth. 

“Welcome to Slytherin. I am your Head of House and Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn. Our founder, Salazar Slytherin was an ambitious, cunning, resourceful wizard. And he wanted his house to reflect these traits. We are the politicians, lawyers, and winners. There is nothing a Slytherin cannot do if they set their mind. I look forward to seeing all of you excel in your time here and in whatever you do after you graduate. I’ll leave it to our Prefects to explain rules and expectations.” Professor Slughorn said before disappearing though the door. 

As the Prefects introduced themselves, Ron blanched as the sixth-year witch introduce herself. Lucretia Black. Ron’s maternal grandmother. He didn’t think about encountering his family in the past. And he had a lot of family in the past. If Lucretia was at Hogwarts, then his paternal grandmother, Cedrella Black, was also here. Rumor had it that Lucretia and Cedrella were thick as thieves at Hogwarts and became even closer after both had choose to break their betrothal contracts to marry blood traitors. It was not a surprise to anyone when their children fell in love and married each other. Both witches were intimidating in their older years, and Ron was worried that they had the same scary personalities in their teenage years. 

Ron was deep in thought that he didn’t notice the end of the prefects’ speeches until Harry nudge him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just realized some stuff. I’ll tell you later. What did I miss?” Ron said brushing off Harry’s worry.

“Not much really. We have to find roommates. There’s too many of us to fit in one dorm.” Harry explained, eyes scanning the room finding potential roommates. Both boys had no clue who to pick, or even who was in their year. 

A hand clapped on Ron and Harry’s shoulders, jolting them out of their thoughts. Avery was standing next to them with a knowing smile on his face. “You two look like you’re about to eaten by a chimera. Trying to figure out the rooming situations?” Harry and Ron nodded. “That’s what I thought. We have open spots in our dorm if you want to join us.”

“Who else is in the room?” Ron asked.

“Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, and Antonin Dolohov. We’re cool people.” 

Harry and Ron internally cheered, while Harry said aloud, “Sounds good to me,” 

Avery grinned at their response and lead them down a corridor off the common room. The stones were lined with tapestries and portraits of famous Slytherins. Green torches lined the walls, giving off an eerie glow. There was no warmth and comfort like the Gryffindor Towers, but it was cool and relaxing. Avery stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall and pushed it open.

The room was a rectangle. A window sat opposite of the door and showed the depths of Black Lake. Three beds lined each of the other two walls, with a desk and a bookshelf next to each. Each bed was draped with silver and green linens, while snakes were carved into the ebony wood frames. A plush carpet added comfort to the room. 

Four of the beds were already taken. Riddle had one of the beds next to the window, while Malfoy had the other. Dolohov took the bed next to Riddle, while Avery was next to Dolohov. That left the middle bed and the bed nearest to the door on Malfoy’s side open. Harry decided it would be the best to be next to Malfoy, while Ron could be across from Avery. As soon as he sat on his bed, his trunk appeared at the foot of the bed. 

“Mr. Powers, We’re roommates? This is going to be awesome! Are you excited for Care of Magical Creatures?” Malfoy said exuberantly as he threw himself onto Harry’s bed while holding an orange Kneazle that made Crookshanks look nice. The Kneazle made Harry closely examine Malfoy’s area. A Crup laid at the foot of Malfoy’s bed, while a white viper curled on his pillow. A red Puffskein made a nest on top of the canopy. Harry wondered how Malfoy got away with bringing so many creatures to Hogwarts. 

“I am. This will be the first time I’ll get to see the creatures I’m learning about.” Harry said.

“I thought you said you flew on a hippogriff and a thestral and a dragon!” Malfoy flailed his hands arounds, promoting the Kneazle to remove himself from Malfoy’s person and sat in Harry’s lap. 

“We did, but those were more or less unplanned misadventures.” Harry shrugged, hoping the subject would die. But luck was not on his side. Instead, the rest of the room stopped their unpacking to stare at Harry.

“What kind of misfortunes do you have with dragons? Was your father magizoologist?” A wizard with a heavy Russian accent asked who Harry assumed was Dolohov.

Harry shook his head no, while Ron answered, “We got pulled into a lot of things because of the Grindelwald’s war.”  
Dolohov looked at them in confusion. “You two brothers, da?”

“No. Ron’s family lived next door to me and my Godfather. My Godfather aided in efforts against Grindelwald. We always somehow got dragged into it.” Harry explained shortly trying to squash further questions, but it only raised more, and their roommates chimed in their questions.

“How did you end up at Hogwarts?” “Why aren’t you with your family Mr. Watson?” “Have you ever fought in a war?” “How did he aid in the war?”

“Those are kinda personal questions from people we barely know. Bloody hell, I don’t even know your name.” Ron snapped while pointing at Dolohov. They really had to make their cover story believable. No person would be easy to deal with after losing their family in the previous few months.

“Antonin Dolohov. Apologies, I was curious.” Dolohov said showing no emotions. At least the Malfoy and Avery had the audacity to look embarrassed. 

Harry decided to take the high road as to not burn any bridges. “It’s understandable. But it has been a very rough summer. And honestly the pain is still raw. I lost my Godfather and Ron lost even more than that.”

Malfoy got of Harry’s bed grabbing the tan Crup and deposited it into Ron’s arms. “That’s Hermes. He likes to cuddle. Mr. Powers, you have Ares. He will let you know what he likes.”

Both Harry and Ron stared at Malfoy with their mouths open in confusion. 

“What?” Malfoy asked unsure about their confusion. Harry pointed at Ares and Hermes. “Oh, I thought they would make you two feel better. Animals always makes me feel better.” Malfoy then tapped the torch next to his bed and disappeared through the wall that had slide open. 

“Bloody hell, what was that?” Ron exclaimed. He did not think the Slytherin dorms would be so full of surprises. First, he saw both of his grandmothers, then a considerate Malfoy, and now a moving wall.

“We each have personal loos. Just push the bottom of the torch to open it. Also, showers are at the end of the hall,” Riddle said. “I recommend going to bed soon. You’ll want to get to breakfast early because once schedules are handed out, everything turns to chaos.” 

The room complied with Riddle’s recommendation and went to bed. Harry and Ron fell asleep relaxed. So far, the plan was on track and hopefully it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everybody who has read this, given a kudos, left a comment, or bookmarked the story. It means a lot! Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was a natural early riser, except for when she stayed up late reading. She was still working on not ignoring the time when she read, going even as far as to set alarms to quite reading and go to bed. Fortunately, she was distracted by her new dorm and house members the previous night and went to bed at a reasonable time. Ravenclaw Tower was simply amazing. It is structure almost mirrored Gryffindor’s Tower. Instead of being deck out in reds and golds, there was blues and bronze everywhere. The common room was domed, with a planetarium in the center of the room that projected the night sky onto the ceiling. Tables, armchairs, and couches surrounded the planetarium. Where Gryffindor house had two towers, Ravenclaw had three. One housed the boys, one house the girls, and the other housed Rowan’s Library plus activity rooms. 

After Professor Merrythought’s introduction, Rookwood and his prefect counterpart, Mallory Macintosh, showed her and the first years Rowena’s Library. The ground floor held the nonfiction part of the library. Bookshelves lined the round walls, only windows broke up the line of the shelves. Couches and tables littered the floor space. In the center of the room was a spiral staircase. The lower two floors contained a dueling room and a potions laboratory that could only be accessed by fifth years and above. Rookwood promised to show Hermione those two rooms later in the week. The floor above the nonfiction library, was the fictional library and it mirrored the other floor exactly. The next floor was an art studio with easels, crafting tables, and a photo developing room. The Prefects explained that the white walls and floors do not stay plain as some students like to add murals. The topmost floor took Hermione’s breathe away. The room was a glass dome and parts of Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch Pitch, and the gardens could be seen. It was an absolutely gorgeous view. Rowena had it built to remind herself and her students to keep soaring but that there was always more to life.

Overall, Hermione was in love with Ravenclaw Tower and was proud to be wearing blue and bronze. 

Hermione made her way down from the girls’ dorm and went into Rowena’s library. She browsed the shelves, making mental notes of interesting titles. After a few moments she grabbed “Thoughts on Wand Movements” but there was no author’s name. Upon opening it, she realized why there was no name. The book was handwritten and with in a few lines, it was clear that the book was someone’s journal. Finding the nearest armchair, Hermione curled into it and started to read. 

“I figured I would find you here Miss. Grimmson.” 

Hermione’s head jerked up. Rookwood was standing in front of her, with his messenger back slung across his body. She looked down at her watch and realized that she was supposed to meet the first years and Prefects in the common room ten minutes ago. 

“Oops.” Hermione said guiltily. She put down the book on a side table. Taking a piece of paper from her bag, she scribbled her name onto it and dropped it onto the book, signaling that she was in the process of reading it. Books could not leave Rowan’s Library and could only be reserved by the method Hermione performed. 

“Don’t worry. We told you an earlier time than what was necessary. There is always a newbie who gets caught up in the library.” Rookwood picked up Hermione’s book and read over the title. “Interesting first choice. Rowena sure was brilliant.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “This was written by Rowena? That’s amazing. I know inaccurate wand movements can cause a spell to backfire. I was wondering if there was theory behind wand movements so you could predict the backlash or even alter the spell.”

“Sounds like interesting research. I do believe that Rowan explains some of her experiments with basic wand movements. If I remember correctly straight strokes are the power behind the spell, while curved strokes are the manipulation of magic into the final spell.” Rookwood explained as he led Hermione to the common room. 

“That would make sense. Lumos is a basic charm with very little manipulation of magic. It’s wand movement is just a slash up.” Hemione mused as they walked to the Great Hall.

“Would that mean that magic’s natural form is light?” Macintosh enamored by their discussion decided to jump in and join, leaving the first years to the other Prefects. 

“No, I think if we look at the incidental magic, which are usually bursts of raw magic, it’s energy that drive magic. Lumos wand movements also contain a directional element, which I assume also manipulate magic since Nox’s wand movement is the opposite and has an opposite result.” Hermione sat down and started to gather food onto her plate. As she poured herself tea, Hermione asked, “Does anyone know what a single sideway slash or diagonal slash would result in? Would it change the wavelength resulting in a different colored light? Or something else?” 

“Wavelengths?” Rookwood paused eating and looked at Hermione in confusion. Macintosh also had a look of confusion on her face. 

Hermione sighed; she had forgotten that purebloods ignore most muggle scientific findings. Even revolutionary ones. “Years ago, some muggle arithmeticians showed that light is made up waves of energy like waves you would see in water. Each color of light correlates to a specific amount of energy and that changes the length between each crest of the wave.” Hermione explained as she drew different waves on a spare piece of parchment. “The shorter the wavelength, the more energy. Violet has the highest energy and red the lowest of the visible lights.”

Both purebloods looked intrigued by her lesson. Macinitosh studied the parchment with the waves on it. “You don’t have white light listed here.”

“White light is the accumulation of all the colors. If you shine a white light through a prism, because of the angles, the colors will separate on the other side of the prism creating a rainbow.”

“So, if we were to cast Lumos and block some of the wavelengths we could create different colors.” Rookwood asked and Hermione nodded in agreement. “I wonder if we could study different spells to figure out how they do it?”

“What do you mean, Rookwood?” Macintosh asked before biting into her apple.

“Well some spells produce different colored lights.”

“That’s a good idea. Thinking about it, only charms and defensive spells have colors. Transfiguration spells don’t produce any light when casting, I think.” Macintosh said.

“I’m assuming that’s because we are rearranging atoms or altering their structures. I don’t believe that requires power, therefore no energy is used.” Hermione theorized. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall did not know enough about atoms to answer her questions. And looking at the faces of the fifth year prefects, they did not either. “Muggle scientists have figured out all matter is composed of elements. Not water, earth, fire, and air, but gold, oxygen, hydrogen, and so on. There’s around 100 different elements. Each element differs by their atomic structure. Different numbers of protons change the element. The difference between gold and mercury is one proton.”

“I think I’m going to need to be more awake to follow that, Grimmson,” Macintosh laughed as she poured herself more tea. 

Hermione smiled in response to Macintosh before turning to look at Rookwood, who was studying her. His eyes were filled with fright and when he spoke, it was hesitant, “How do you know so much about muggles?”

Hermione wasn’t surprised by the question; she was more surprised by the fact that Rookwood looked scared about her answer. “When I was growing up my father, we hid from Grindelwald’s forces among muggles a lot. I ended up reading a lot of their books.” 

Relief flooded Rookwood’s face. Hermione wondered if he was relieved that she was not muggleborn. Was he not allowed to associate with them? She was going to have to figure that out if she was going to convince him muggleborns should be treated just like purebloods. Rookwood looked as if he was going to further question her about her past, but luckily Professor Merrythought interrupted with their schedules. 

Headmaster Dippet kept his word and gave Hermione all the electives she asked for. Unfortunately, she still had Women Studies. Rookwood leaned over to looker at her schedule, grinning at their shared schedule. “Awesome, we have DADA first. You’ll really enjoy this class. Merrythought is amazing. Plus, we have it with the Slytherins.”

“It’ll be good to have a class with Ron and Harry.” Hermione agreed and followed Rookwood to their class. 

Once in the classroom, Rookwood left her side to sit next to Dolohov. Hermione quickly scanned the room looking for somewhere to sit. Ron and Harry had doubled up already a table, MacIntosh sat next to a Slytherin girl. The only spot open was next a short blonde blond Slytherin.

He introduced himself as Felix Avery and offered her a toffee. She smirked at the green candy in his hands, knowing that if he was anything like the twins, the toffee was combined with a prank. She smiled and lied through her teeth that she didn’t eat sweets. Before he could respond with another prank, Professor Merrythought began class.

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is good to see all of you have returned for another year. I see we have three of our new transfer students in this class. Welcome.” Professor Merrythought said with a flourish of her arms. “Since we have new people, I’ll go over how this class it set up. We meet three times a week. The first day we go over the theory, the second we practice, and the third is?”

“DADA Diabolical Adventures” The class answered in unison.

Merrythought smiled brightly at their unanimity and clapped. “Right! These days change every week. Sometimes we have pop quizzes, thought exercises, group activities, competitions, and starting this year duels!”

The class broke into cheers and whispers. Challenges were thrown across the room, some in jest, some in seriousness, some to friends and others to enemies. It was chaos, and the trio was loving it. The energy that the students and professor were radiating reminded them of classes taught by Remus. 

“Okay everyone settle down. I know today is the first day, but we aren’t going to do any theory today. We are going to review spells from the previous years in a competition. A group of you will cast the spells I call out. If you miss, you are out. The last one standing will move on to the finale. If more than one of you casts all the spells perfectly, then you all move on.”

Avery and Dolohov were a part of the first group. Avery dropped out near the middle of the group after mis-casting a 4th year spell, while Dolohov managed to outlast Orion Black winning that group. Hermione was grouped with Trixie Gamp, MacIntosh, and Malfoy. Both Malfoy and MacIntosh missed the last spell, while Hermione and Gamp cast each spell perfectly, winning a spot in the finale. Harry, Rookwood and Riddle tied in their group, while Ron was the last wizard standing in his group. 

Professor Merrythought looked at the group standing in front of her. She was not surprised by Riddle and Dolohov making it to the finale. Gamp and Rookwood always had the ability to be great, but expectations always held them back. The transfer trio were proving their entrance exams were not a fluke and that they were to be contenders for top student in her class. 

“I’m impressed that so many of you passed the first round perfectly. Two points to each of you.” Professor Merrythought said with a grin that started to turn bigger. There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes. All the students besides the trio gulped audibly. “Time to turn up the heat. I am putting on a time limit. I will expect you to cast the spell within three seconds of me calling it. You will also have less time to recover in between each spell, and I’ll be mixing spells we are to learn this year. Oh and the winner gets 10 house points and 5 points of extra credit on the next exam.”

The seven students lined up and faced towards the dummies. But none were prepared for the onslaught of spells yelled out by their Professor. Rookwood was the first to drop out after taking too long to cast the jelly legs jinx. Gamp soon followed when she missed her dummy. The other five casted perfectly until the start of the fifth-year spells. They lost Dolohov early on when he didn’t know a spell. Harry and Ron shared the same fate, missing a spell that should’ve been taught by Umbridge. Of course Hermione, the witch that read every school book cover to cover at least once before school started, knew the jinx. However, she started to tire, and her spell casting slowed to the point where it took longer than the three seconds to cast. Riddle had won the competition. 

Professor Merrythought congratulated Riddle and awarded Hermione a few house points for coming in second. Before she then dismissed the class, she assigned them a foot of parchment on shield spells for homework.

The trio stood out the door comparing their schedules and talking about their first DADA class. 

“How come you two never tire out?”

“Quidditch.” Both boys answered with an evil smirk on their faces. 

Before either one could say another word, Hermione cut in. “Neither of you two will ever get me on a broom again. Never.” 

“Never say never ‘Mione.” Harry warned with a pat on her back. “You guys want to catch up on Friday?”

“Sounds good, Harry.” Hermione said before she headed off to Arithmancy with Ron. 

.o.O.o.

Harry was excited for classes this year. Nobody would be trying to kill or maim him this year. He could actually pay attention and be a normal student. Granted he was supposed to befriend and change the minds of blood purists to prevent two wars, but no one was actively trying to kill him. 

“This year class, we will be studying XXX creatures. This will include Hippogriffs, Nifflers, Abraxans, and many others. Since this is your owl year, we will include some small theory about caring for XXXX and XXXXX creatures, but you will not be interacting with them until your sixth and seventh year, respectively. I only accept Extending Expectations or higher students into my NEWT class. So, pay attention well.” Professor Mehran Lee explained while handing out the class syllabus and a quiz over the last two year’s materials.

“Oh man,” Malfoy leaned over to whisper to Harry, “I really wanted to meet a Thestral after your story. The Hippogriff will be great and everything, but Thestrals are so cool.”

“Can you even see them Malfoy?” Harry whispered back.

“Er, well maybe but I could still ride one without seeing it.” Malfoy said defensively.

“Well you’ll have to wait until next year then,” Harry said before turning to the quiz in front of him.

The quiz for the most part was easy. Professor Kettleburn had been a great teacher to provide the finer details of creature care, while Hagrid was great at teaching how to actually interact with the creatures. There was a few questions that were never covered by Professor Kettleburn and giving a Hagrid answer would most likely make Professor Lee keep a close eye on Harry.

When he was finally satisfied with his answers, Harry turned in the quiz and left the classroom.

Malfoy who was apparently waiting for Harry, pounced on him, “Powers, you can see Thestrals, right?” Harry nodded his head. “There’s a herd of Thestrals in the forbidden forest.”

“Is there?” Harry asked hesitantly, not liking where this line of questioning was going.

“Yes! And you can help me find them. We can sneak into the forest this weekend,” Malfoy said excitedly before bouncing away.

Harry stood there with his mouth wide open, not believing what happened. He had just got dragged into another dangerous adventure and this time it was by a bouncing Malfoy. The only other time Harry had ever seen a Malfoy bounce was when Draco got turned into a ferret. Snapping out of his shock, Harry ran after Malfoy.

“Oi, Malfoy. I never agreed to go with you.”

Malfoy turned to face Harry, his bright smile falling into a frown. Harry could’ve sworn that Malfoy was giving him puppy dog eyes. “But how else am I supposed to ride a Thestral?”

“Couldn’t you take one of your friends?”

“I thought we were becoming friends.” Malfoy was definitely giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

Knowing that this adventure was going to end up with them in detention but if it’s what it takes to befriend Malfoy, then so mote it. Internally groaning, Harry replied, “Okay, I’ll go with you. But if we end up in detention, I’m blaming you. But really mate, why me?”

Malfoy paused before he spoke, “You sound like a wizard up for an adventure and I don’t think you would harm any of the creatures in the forest.”

Harry unsure what to say stayed quiet as he followed Malfoy to Transfiguration.

The class was still held in the same room, but the room itself was more colorful. The stain glass windows were brighter and seemed to let in more light. The archways that lined the wall were no longer blank. Pictures were charmed showing different transfigurations happening. Owls turned into opera glasses, teapots into tortoise, and Harry’s favorite was a picture of wizard who kept changing their looks, reminding him much of Tonks.

Harry’s awe was apparent and Malfoy ended up dragging Harry by the sleeve to the corner where their roommates were seated. Harry plopped down next to Ron, while Malfoy sat in front of them with Riddle. The table next to Riddle, Dolohov and Avery were paired together. 

Harry said his hellos to his roommates before Professor Dumbledore started class.

Dumbledore seemed back to his normal self, compared to the sorting. His smile was full of mirth and the twinkle was back in his eyes. Harry was enthralled with Dumbledore’s teaching. It was so full of enthusiasm; Harry couldn’t stop paying attention. Although he did notice that every time, Dumbledore looked over at his group, the twinkle in his eyes were lost for a second.

Maybe he was just imagining it.

“Mr. Powers. Do you have an answer?”

Harry’s mind refocused on the lecture. Dumbledore was looking at him. “Er, sorry. Could you repeat that, sir?”

“Name of exception to Gamp’s Law of Elemental transfiguration?”

Harry thought for a moment, recalling what Ron said in the Room of Requirements right before the battle at Hogwarts. “Food. It’s impossible to transfigure food.”

“Correct. Miss Gamp, another please.”

“Money, Sir.” Gamp answered without pause.

“Yes. Mr. Watson, a third one.”

“Er, love Professor. No potion, spell, charm, or ritual can create love. At most infatuation is all you can get.”

“Wonderful! A fourth, Miss Fields?”

Victoria Fields paused to think before saying, “Knowledge or else we wouldn’t need to study for the bloody OWLs.

“Miss Fields, two points from Gryffindor for language.” Victoria didn’t look worried about the points she lost. “Mr. Black can you tell us the last exception?”

“The dead,” Orion Black said cockily.

“Close, but wrong. Any volunteers?” Only Riddle raised his hand. Dumbledore nodded to Riddle for him to answer.

“A soul, sir. It is impossible for a person to transfigure a soul. That is why you cannot bring the dead back. Sir, is it possible to alter the soul? Remove it from the body?”

Harry could see different emotions flicker through Dumbledore’s face: suspicion, surprise, disgust, and failure. Harry felt those same emotions. Where they too late to stop Riddle from wanting to create a horcrux? He wasn’t supposed to create his first one until the spring. 

Finally, the Dumbledore’s face settled on seriousness. “To modify the soul is an abomination to humanity. It is the deepest and darkest sin one could commit. Those who have tried have failed horribly and the luckiest only lost their lives. I do not say this lightly. Those who meddle with the soul, if they live will not only regret the backlash of their experiment but also, they will be fully prosecuted by the British Ministry and the International Confederation of Wizards. You’re magic will be stripped and you’ll be given the Dementor’s Kiss.” Dumbledore stared at each student during his lecture, with his glaze lingering on Riddle the longest. “Class dismissed. Mr. Powers and Mr. Watson, please wait.”

Malfoy as he got up to leave, told Harry and Ron that they would be waiting outside the room to take them to lunch.

Ron and Harry walked up to the front of the class where Dumbledore was leaning against his desk. The wizard eyes were studying the two transfer students, trying to uncover their backstories. 

“Hello gentleman. I am sorry I was unable to be present for your tests, but Professor CHARMS told me you excelled. I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts and see how you are setting in?”

“Its been fine so far, sir.”

“That’s good to hear. I heard that your Godfather, Mr. Moore, was involved in the rebellion against Grindelwald and that you two were dragged into it.”

Harry and Ron nodded hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry if my question brought up some bad memories. I am only asking because I am also a part of the forces against Grindelwald and I never heard of Procyon Moore before. I’m assuming he was a part of a smaller group of rebels. I am trying to get in touch with some of the local rebel to coordinate some events. It would be paramount to our efforts if you could provide me with their contact information.”

Both boys were surprised by his question. They hadn’t prepared at all for this. Ron recovered quicker than Harry, and weaved a answer that would make any Slytherin proud. “Sorry Professor, even if we did have names giving them to a stranger would be inadvisable. We cannot in could consciousness put the safety of the rebels in the hands of an unknown force. You could be working for Grindelwald for all we know.”

Harry and Dumbledore stared at Ron. Harry was impressed, while Dumbledore clenched the table until his knuckles turned white. He released the table and took a deep breath before talking. “That is a wise sentiment. However, I must implore you to help me connect with the rebels. Grindelwald’s forces grow by the day and any delay results in more deaths. This will be for the greater good, gentleman.”

“I never said that we wouldn’t help you connect with the rebels, sir.” Ron bristled. “We won’t be giving you their names. But we will pass on your information to them. It’ll be up to them to contact you. If that is all, we’ll be going.”

Dumbledore stared at the redhead as turned to make his way towards the door. “Please forgive my abruptness. It has been a very stressful time. Thank you for giving them my message. Also, word of warning, be cautious around Mr. Riddle. I believe that he may agree with Grindelwald.”

It was Harry this time that replied tartly, “I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.”

.o.O.o.

Ron was restless. He had been trying to fall asleep for the last few hours, but thoughts were constantly plaguing him. He developed insomnia while they were on the run during their seventh year. Between worrying about his family and the horrible lies the horcrux locket would tell him, Ron barely slept that year. 

Tonight, Ron was overthinking about his first week at Hogwarts. He was questioning every move they made, ever word they said, every action they didn’t take. Hermione and Rookwood seemed they were getting along, and Malfoy would not stop talking to Harry since they had Care for Magical Creatures. But he was failing to make friends with Avery and Rosier. Ron hadn’t spoken to Rosier since the sorting. And Ron may have spoken to Avery a lot, but it was mostly passing words and advice. He was failing his mission. Failing his friends. Failing the future. Failing his family. 

With an annoyed groan, Ron rolled out of bed and grabbed his charms essay to work on. Walking into the common room, Ron was surprised to see someone else awake at that hour. 

“Mr. Avery, what are you doing up?”

Surprised colored Avery’s face as he quickly vanished the items in front of him. “Er, I could ask you the same thing Mr. Watson.”

“Were you about to prank someone?” Ron’s voice was laced with curiosity. 

“No,” Avery crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oi, I want in. I haven’t helped pranked anyone in a while.”

Avery’s eyes studied Ron, looking for any indication of lies. Finding nothing but honesty in his face, Avery nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll let you help.”

Ron grinned. “Awesome! So, what are you planning?”

A sheepish Avery glanced at the table were his supplies were once, “I was going to dose everyone’s breakfast with a hair coloring potion. But I er vanished the potion. We’ll have to make it again.”

“Have you thought of putting a time delay on the potion?”

“No, why?”

“If people hair starts turning instantly, everyone else who hasn’t eaten yet will avoid the food. And we would only get maybe 50 students. If the potion takes an hour to work, then nobody would suspect anything, and we’ll get most of the students.”

Avery’s eyes widen in amazement. “Wow, that’s a good idea. Got anymore?

“What are your plans for the colors?”

“It’s kinda basic but green for the Gryffindorks, red for us, yellow for the ‘Claws, and blue for the ‘Puffs. Opposite house colors.” Avery shrugged, knowing it was not his greatest plan.

“Not bad, but do you want to do something more chaotic?” Avery’s grin was the only answer Ron needed to continue. “Muggles have these things called mood rings. The stone in the ring turns different colors based on the wearer’s mood. Nobody could hide behind their emotionless masks.”

“You’re telling me muggles came up with this.” Avery voice was full of disbelief. “there’s no way someone as stupid a muggle could devise a genius product like that.”

Ron snorted, “Mate have you even met a muggle before? They have no magic, so they must be creative. You’ll be surprise by what they can come up with.”

“When I see it, I’ll believe it.” Avery’s tone made Ron drop any other related comments. “Do you have a recipe for the hair potion?”

“No.” Ron’s voice turned dejected, “My brothers came up with one, but they never wrote it down.”

“Did your brothers pass away?”

Ron turned his eyes to the ground, his voice wavered as he spoke. “They did. My whole family was killed. My parents, sister, and all five brothers are gone.”

“What happened?”

“Me. Grindelwald. Sirius, Harry’s Godfather, used to take along with him to Germany when he ever he had a mission. There was an excellent Defense tutor that would teach us while we were there. And when we weren’t learning, we were supposed to stay in the safe house. But we never did. We got mixed up in the rebellion against Grindelwald, and I guess a pain in his side. We were supposed to stay in the safe house and do our homework. But we became targets and my family paid the price.” It was somewhat of a truth. His family was already mixed up in the Order of the Phoenix, but they had truly became targets the moment he befriend Harry on the train ride. 

Oh Merlin, Ron’s heart ached. He missed his family so much. Bill’s protectiveness, Charlie’s kindness, Percy’s caring, Fred’s jokes, George’s laugh, Ginny’s toughness. It hurt knowing that he’ll never see them again. Tears started rolling his face and ugly sobs spewed from his mouth. 

Avery unsure what to do with the crying transfer student, silently patted Ron’s back

“They’re gone and it’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s Grindelwald’s fault. You did not send the spell that killed them.”

“May have. They were targeted because of my actions.”

“No, they died because cowards were afraid of a fourteen-year-old.” Unsure what else to say, Avery thought distraction may be helpful. “You said your brothers were pranksters. What were some of their best?”

Ron stopped sobbing and looked up at Avery sardonically, unsure what Avery was doing. A hiccup stopped Ron’s train of thought and caused Avery to laugh, soon Ron was following suit. “Well, there was this one time –”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione’s first week back at Hogwarts had been interesting. She was really learning a lot about Rookwood and almost nothing about Dolohov. She spent most meals conversing with Rookwood about magic theory, where he provided unique insights based on his family’s adherence to the old ways. Apparently, the Rookwoods were very steep in traditions and Rookwood children learned to harvest their magic through rituals before they were granted their wand. Hermione was excited that someone her age could keep up with theoretic discussions. She was pleasantly surprised that when in the common room, Rookwood would tutor anyone needing help, even muggle-borns. However, he did inch his chair farther from them. He was a very friendly outgoing wizard. Dolohov on the other hand was a wizard of few words. He barely ever spoke in class, unless called on. They only time Dolohov really talked was in the library when she and Rookwood would study with him. And really he would only talk to Rookwood. 

Hermione wasn’t too worried about the slow process of befriending Dolohov, she had time. On the other hand, if she did not find a way out of her Women Studies, Hermione was going to go insane.  
The professor, Lady Rowle, was a stuffy socialite. She reminded Hermione a lot of Umbridge. It was easy to see that she favored the pureblood girls. Any time she interacted with a half-blood, her nose was stuck up in the air as she talked down to them. Lady Rowle never directly called on any muggle-born and when she did, it was with a sneer. 

The class was utterly useless. Hermione had thought they would at least learn spells and potions related to feminine hygiene. When she asked Lady Rowle if they would be covering that or if it was covered in previous years, Lady Rowle only scolded Hermione for asking such intimate question. Hermione told her that was a bunch of bollock which earned her a detention with the caretaker Saturday night.   
The class had only happened a few hours ago and Hermione was still fuming. However, Rookwood had roped her into a debate over the origins of magic and it thoroughly distracted her from her anger. 

When Rookwood frowned at his watch, he ended their discussion apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Miss Grimmson, I previously made plans with my friends for tonight and I must get going.” 

Hermione returned the smile, “That is perfectly okay Mr. Rookwood. I am supposed to meet up with Harry and Ron tonight anyways.” She started to gather up her books before remembering that she was not supposed to know the castle like the back of her hand. “Um, could you give me directions to Slytherin dorms? I‘m supposed to meet them there and I just realized I don’t know how to get there.”

“I’ll do even better, Miss Grimmson. I’ll escort you there,” Rookwood grinned. 

Hermione nodded her thanks and ran up to her room to put away her books. When she came back down the stairs, Rookwood was waiting by the entrance. He swung the entrance open and motioned Hermione through.

“How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?“ Rookwood look over at his companion, trying to uncover the mystery of Hermione Grimmson. She was clearly intelligent. Only Tom and Antonin could every keep up with him, and now Miss Grimmson was able to match every step. However, any time he brought up a personal question, she redirected the question without him realizing it for a few moments. Sooner or later, he’ll crack the mystery. 

“Classes are amazing. The professors are so knowledgeable about their subjects. And the library is greater than I imagined. I don’t have to wait until the weekend to find supplemental material for my lessons.”

“So, it’s different than being homeschooled?”

“Oh, it’s very much different. Harry’s godfather was amazing, but he wasn’t an academic.” Hermione paused as old memories filtered through her mind. “I miss him a lot. And I know this sounds stupid, but I miss Ron and Harry too. I’ve barley seen them since the train ride. I’m so used to spending every day with them. In the past two years, I think the longest we went without seeing each other was three days” 

“If you every need someone to talk too, I’m a good listener.” Rookwood smiled gently at Hermione. His smile was genuine, and his eyes held traces of concern. Hermione couldn’t fathom how this someone who could be so kind could end up a Death Eater. 

“Thank you. You are a kind wizard Mr. Rockwood.”

“It’s Augustus, I mean please call me Augustus.”

“Well then it’s Hermione.”

“Ah, here we are at the Slytherin dorms” A blushing Rockwood swept his arms in front an arched stone door. Lamps lit with green flames gave the entrance an eerie feel.   
Hermione strode up to the door, thinking of a plan to maintain her act. Noticing that there was no doorknob, she started feeling the stones looking for some type of trigger to open the door. Turning to Rookwood, she inquired how to open the door.

“Slytherins use a password to gain entrance into their dorm. Gryffindor does too. I believe the Hufflepuffs trace or tap a pattern.” Rookwood explained.

“Do you know the password?”

“No, why?”

“I want to see my friends, ergo, I need to get in.” Hermione gestured at the door.

Rookwood laughed at Hermione’s obliviousness “We aren’t allowed in other houses’ common rooms.”

“What?” Hermione threw up her hands and stomped over to Rookwood. Glaring up at his tall form, she demanded, “How I am supposed to get Ron and Harry? And where are we supposed to hang out, if not in the common rooms?”

Before Rookwood could answer, the common room door sung open and Dolohov walked out. “Antonin! Could you do me a favor and tell Mr. Powers and Mr. Watson that their friend Hermione is waiting for them out here?”

Dolohov sent a displeased look to his friend before turning around and disappearing back into the dorm. A few minutes later Dolohov reappeared with Ron and Harry in tow. 

“Harry! Ron!” Hermione yelled before pulling them into a group hug. When she let go, she said, “Thank you for your help Augustus and Mr. Dolohov.”

Dolohov nodded his head before turning to leave with Augustus.

“You ready to go exploring ‘Mione?” Harry asked. 

Hermione nodded her head, as the trio left the dungeons to find an empty classroom to discuss their plans. 

Once inside, Hermione transfigured to door into a tapestry and placed heavy notice me not charms around the entrance. Harry threw up every anti-eavesdropping spells he knew. Ron transfigured desks into a comfy couch and a chalkboard. 

Harry flopped onto the couch with a sigh, “I missed you Hermione. I miss Gryffindor’s common room. I even miss Seamus’s snoring.” 

Ron nodded in agreement.

“I miss you guys too. It is so lonely in the Tower. My roommates are nice, but they’re not that social with me. It’s not like how it was in Gryffindor with you two dragging me into your midnight adventures.” Hermione said. 

“Us? Dragging you? I’m pretty sure half of our schemes were your ideas. And you got detention before I did.” Ron teased. 

“Ah the good times,” Hermione said with a fond remembrance on her face.

Harry straightened up, “Just because we have this mission, that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun and create more fun memories.”

“Says the wizard who’s sneaking into the Forbidden Forest.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the boys.

“Malfoy asked me to help him find a thestral herd so he can fly on one.”

“So, you first midnight adventure is once again because of a Malfoy? Let’s hope this isn’t a trick to get you detention again.” Hermione teased.

“Well, if it is, I’ll make sure to leave someone stun outside of their common room and have a bossy know-it-all join us while wearing her pajamas.” Harry shot back at her while grinning brightly. 

“I did try to talk you out of it.”

“Tried being the optimal word there. Speaking of talking, so Hermione what did you and the hat talk about and why did it end with you threating it?”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Both boy shook their heads no, and Hermione groaned into her hands. Harry pattered her back. Lifting her head out of her hands, Hermione continued on, “It gave me advice and I was securing our plans. It told me I would do better in Slytherin than in Ravenclaw.”

“Is that why you threaten it?” Ron asked as he wrote Hermione’s information on the chalkboard. 

“Oh, no. We had a debate and the hat explained that it thought I would befriend the Tom and the Knights better if they could see my Slytherin traits. I told the hat I could still do that while in Ravenclaw. Neither of us would budge, and then lo and behold we came up with the threat to help me out.” 

“Nice. It gave me advice on how to befriend Malfoy.”

“It gave me a pep talk and some chess trips.”

“You said that hat told you to befriend Gamp. She’s is in our house, should we try befriending her?”

“I don’t think it’ll go over well. The hat told me she’s the last of her line, so a lot of wizards are trying to befriend her for her money and titles. So she’s been wary of male attention. I’m going to try to talk to her during our women study class,” Hermione basically spat out the last few words. Abolishing the class had become Hermione’s side quest.

“Uh Hermione I don’t like that grin. It’s kind of evil looking,” Harry started to shy away from Hermione. Last time he saw that face, Umbridge had met Gawp. 

“Oh, I’m just thinking about how good it’ll feel once I take down that class. I already got detention during it.” Hermione then turned the conversation back to their plan. “Are you making success with your targets?”

“Rosier asked us to go flying tomorrow with Lestrange and Avery. Wait. What? Did you say you got detention?” Harry pressed.

Hermione shrugged with a grin.

“Nice. Well, I’m planning a prank with Avery. By the way Hermione, I could use your help with a potion. You know the twin’s mood manifesting potions? Do you know the recipe and how to covert it a hair changing potion?” Ron asked.

“Yes.” Hermione answered as she found parchment and a quill and started to write out the protocol. “In fact, I was the one who made the potion into the hair changing potion. I will not take credit for the name though. Moody’s Moody Tonic.”

Ron let out a strangled groan, “They named it after Mad-Eye? Are they insane?”

“They always were. Did you notice that Mad-Eye’s a Hufflepuff?” Harry started to laugh. “Never would’ve thought that.”

Harry then brought up Dumbledore’s odd behavior and his warning about Riddle. Ron suggested that they contact the resistance to solidify their back story. Hermione nodded in agreement and was glad that she brought history books that were written on Grindelwald’s war. They continued to chat about other things that happened and people they saw that they knew in the futured.

“I wish we remembered to pack the Marauder’s Map. Voldie’s supposed to open the chamber this year and I want to be able to track him.” Harry said. 

“I studied the matrix of it. I should be able to recreate it. But I’ll need your help casting the final charm since it needs tons of power.” Hermione started to make notes in her journal. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to add the chamber and the Room of Requirements? And could you make it show Animagi. I don’t want a Scabbers-Pettigrew repeat.”

“I think they’re both unplottable, but I may be able to work around that.” Hermione’s voice was full of confidence. “Any other requests for the map?”

“Can you make a copy, so we all have one? And add a messaging system like the DA’s coins in case we need to meet up?” Ron inquired. Since leaving behind the invisibility cloak, he knew being stealthy would be near impossible without the map and that they relied heavily on both the cloak and map when sneaking about.

“Good idea, Ron. As soon as you have it done, we should kill the basilisk. It’ll delay Riddles horcrux progress until at least the summer.” Harry said as Hermione hummed in agreement. 

“Can you even speak parseltongue? I thought that was tied to the horcrux?” Hermione asked before conjuring a garden snake. “Go ahead. Talk to him.”

Harry let a long string of hisses, as Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

“Would’ve it really matter? I remember how to hiss open.” Ron pointed out.

“Yes, Harry said that Riddle had to speak in parseltongue to release the basilisk from the statue.” The two boys eyes lit up in understanding. “We should find out how to quicken it’s decay, so that Riddle thinks it’s been dead for a while.”

“Agreed, we should also get a goblin sword or dagger and soak it in the venom in case we do need to destroy any future horcruxes. I don’t think any of us are good at fiendfyre.” Ron added.   
“Sounds like our next mission. You guys want to hang out on Sunday, picnic by the lake?”

...............................

Ron loved flying. It was one of the few magical things he could do as a child. Charlie had taught him on his old broom. And after his first lesson, like the rest of the Weasley family, he was hooked. When he was older and his brothers were home from school, they would play three on three quidditch. Ron never cared what position he played as long as he was able to fly. Flying to Ron was a way to relive a simpler time. A time before the war, a time where his whole family was together, a happier time. Ron nudged his broom towards a relaxed Harry. Where flying was a way for Ron to remember and keep himself grounded, Ron knew that flying for Harry was a way to forget and be free. Free from worries and expectations.

The new brooms were slower than their future counterparts, but they were still impressive. Grinning at Harry, Ron pulled up on his broom to do a few loop de loops. He heard Avery and Harry laughing at his antics, until a scream pierced the air.

“Bloody Hell! There’s a girl falling! We have to go help,” Ron yelled.

“Don’t worry about Cedrella Black. She’s known for jumping off her broom into Black Lake. Lucretia’s properly already in the lake swimming with the Giant Squid.” Rosier yelled back. 

“Those two witches are bloody crazy. The whole family is but those two take the cauldron. They befriended Peeves for Merlin’s sake!” Avery added. 

“Wait did you say one was swimming with the Giant Squid. Isn’t he dangerous?” Ron asked shocked about his grandmother’s behavior. The two witches Avery and Rosier were describing sounded nothing like his strict no nonsense grandmothers. 

“Yup. Abraxas tries to befriend it every year, and every year he ends up in the infirmary after the squid chucks him into the forest.” 

“I wonder if the Ol’ squid will break last year’s distance?” Rosier chuckled. “Are you guys up for a quidditch scrimmage?”

“Always! I’ll go ask Cedrella and Lucretia.” Avery said as he zoomed towards the lake. Rosier followed him yelling at him to stop and that they don’t need exploding bludgers again. 

Ron watched the two friends with amusement. Lestrange floated by him and nudged him and Harry towards the quidditch pitch where other fliers were waiting. Lestrange explained that during scrimmages two captains were randomly chosen out of a hat and they would alternate picking teammates. The game was played without snitches and seekers and instead the game ended when one team scored 150 points. By the time Lestrange was done explaining, Avery Rosier, Cedrella, and Lucretia had joined them. 

Rosier’s name was the first one pulled from the hat and moments later Ron’s name followed. He grinned over at Rosier who returned the gesture with a smirk. Rosier choose Avery as his first pick, while Ron picked Harry. In addition to Harry, Ron ended up with Lucretia, and a Gryffindor beater named Victoria Fields. 

Halfway through the game, Ron called a time out. After watching his team and their opponents he thought he finally had a good plan of attack. Harry was awful as a chaser. His aim was off, and he usually caught the quaffle with his face. But between Fields’s viciousness as a beater and his grandmother’s willingness to pull dangerous stunts to get the quaffle through the hoops, Ron knew they had a chance. 

“We are getting our arse handed to us out there! You better have a plan.” Fields snarled in a heavy Scottish accent. 

“Oi, I do! I just didn’t know you were a beast.”

“I’m a lion, what do you expect you levvy-heided snake?” 

Ron held his hands up with defeat. “We’re going to do this lion style. Since Harry is pants at handling the quaffle, he’ll be running interference for the other team. Harry, I want you to hound them each time they have the quaffle until the drop it. When they don’t have it, get in their face. Blind them with your body. Hell, make yourself into a bludger. Black, you’ll be scoring with the quaffle. Any time you need to get rid of the ball throw it at Fields. Fields I want you to hit that quaffle into an area that is open and Black can make it there before the other team.”

“So ye want me to hit any ball that comes my way? Ballsy.” Fields laughed at her own pun. 

The other team caught on quick to their strategies. Lestrange harried Harry with the bludger to keep him away from Avery and Rosier. Rosier and Avery had impeccable teamwork making it hard for Harry to steal the quaffle. And Cedrella was a graceful on the broom, making impossible turn look easy. But Ron strategy pulled through. They managed to even out the score and now both teams had 140. The next goal would win the game. And that last play was the most heart thumping play Ron had ever seen, and he watched Harry play with a rouge bludger and dementors.

It started with himself making a near save. Ron tossed the ball to Lucretia, who soon was hounded by Avery and Rosier. She tossed the ball backwards towards Fields and flew high trying to outpace her guards. Fields’s bat only hit the top of the quaffle sending it downwards. Lucretia too high to catch it, jumped off her broom. Lucretia kicked the ball in midair, sending it through the unguarded hoop, while Harry caught Lucretia. 

Ron and Fields flew towards Harry and Lucretia cheering their victory. He congratulated each of his teammates for giving him heart papulations. At Ron’s proclamations, Fields laughed, Harry clapped him on the back, and Lucretia winked.

Merlin, his grandmother just winked at him. Horrified he turned to Harry for moral support and the wanker was laughing at him.

The other team joined them giving out their own congratulations. 

“Mr. Watson, you are a got a good head on your shoulders not to mention you’re a brilliant keeper. If you do not tryout for the team, I will personally make you regret your decision.” Rosier said before turning his sights on Harry, “I do hope you can catch a snitch unlike the quaffle. I’ve seen nifflers catch a quaffle better than you.”

“We are so going to win the cup this year!” Avery cheered before being booed by the lone Gryffindor. Ron let out a hearty laugh. Maybe it wasn’t impossible to enjoy the past. 

................................................................

The trek into the Forbidden Forest led to some interesting discovers. Hermes, the crup, was unafraid of anything, however, Malfoy feared his own shadow. Harry found this out he had to stop Hermes from attacking flobberworm while Malfoy hid behind a tree. After a few hours unable to find any Thestrals, Harry and Malfoy decided to call it quits and head back to the castle. 

On their way back, Harry asked, “This isn’t some ploy to get me caught out after curfew?”

Malfoy looked shocked. “Who would do something so un-honorable?”

Harry replied with a snort. Who indeed? He gestured to Malfoy to lead them onwards. Malfoy led them boathouse were a secret passage would lead them into the dungeons. As they were entering the boat house, they bumped into someone.

“Watch it Malfoy,” A boy with long black hair and grey eyes sneered. He was clearly a Black, but Harry didn’t know if he was Sirius’s father or one of his uncles. 

Hermes jumped in front of his owner and growled at Black. Alarmed, Black tried to kick the crup, but ended up kicking Malfoy who had bent to pick up Hermes. Malfoy crumpled to the ground.

Black let out a laugh. “That’s what you get Malfoy. You’re no better than that oaf Hagrid. Bloody animal lovers. What’s next going to love muggles and mudbloods? You disgrace your name.” Black spat at the Malfoy. 

“Apologize Black.” Harry growled as he pointed his wand at Black.

“Since you’re new here Mr. Powers, let me give you some advice. You will find out some British families are much better than others. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sorts like Malfoy. I can help you there.” Black held out his hand to shake.

Harry brushed off the hand and coolly said, “I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, Black. Now apologize to Mr. Malfoy and Hermes.”

A red tinge crept up on Black’s face as he reached for his wand. “You’ll regret that Powers.”

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Harry said as he threw a full body bind at Black, who fell to the ground. Harry snatched his wand and tossed it out into the darkness. He then bent next to Malfoy and asked, “Are you okay, mate?”

Malfoy nodded slowly as Hermes barked happily. “Stomach ‘urts a bit.”

“Episkey,” Harry muttered as he pointed his wand Malfoy’s stomach. “Come on, lets head back to the dorms. I wonder what he’s doing out here so late?”

“Thank you.” Malfoy picked himself up from the ground and dusted off his robes. “Who knows what Orion Black does. Either he’s shagging someone that’s not his betrothal or he’s bullying a Hufflepuff.” 

He then picked up the crup and started to scratch behind its ears. “Who’s a good boy? Trying to protect me from the nasty wizard.”

Harry gave a jolly laugh at the scene as he followed Malfoy into the dungeons.

When they sneaked back into the dorms, Malfoy whispered to Harry, “Do you want to try again next weekend?”

“Sure. I’ll bring some raw steaks. We may be able to attract them.”

Malfoy scrunched up his face in disgust. “You’ll handle those.” Harry snickered. “Malfoys do not handle unprepped food. That’s for commoners and house elves.”

Harry sighed. Fucking Malfoys. “Do I even want to know how you passed Care for Magical Creatures, Mr. Malfoy?”

Malfoy raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry. “Malfoy family secret. But after what you did for me and Hermes, were friends. So, call me Abraxas.”

“Then it’s Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I hope you have a wonderful holiday!


	8. Chapter 8

“Oi, what are you two up to?” Rosier asked as he flopped onto the couch between Harry and Ron.

“Reading.” Ron held up Tactics on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry copied Ron with his defense book.

“Trying to steal my captaincy Watson?” Rosier joked grabbing Ron’s book. While he skimmed a few pages, he asked “You two want to learn more Slytherin secrets?”

“As long as Avery didn’t send you. I still can’t believe we thought Pajama Friday was a thing,” Harry said.

“I do admit I wish I would’ve seen Professor’s face when you walked in wearing a night cap.”

“We lost 10 house points!” Ron complained.

“Chudley cannon pajamas, Ron.” Harry teased.

“I promise it’s not a prank, but I think it will interest you both greatly.” Rosier stood and mentioned for them to follow.

He led them out of the common room and down a series of corridors progressing further into the dungeons. Rosier stopped in front of a wall between two torches, using his wand he tapped the bricks in a pattern. The wall slid open reminding Harry of the entrance to Diagonal Alley. The room beyond the wall was large with a large dais on each other wall. The room was filled with most of the Slytherin wizards and a few Slytherin witches.

Lestrange, standing on middle dais, started to speak when the wall closed behind them. “Good, that should be everyone. Welcome to the Slytherin Dueling club. I am Radolphus Lestrange, this year’s Dueling Master. Before we spilt off for exercises, we will have a demonstration to show the newbies and those of you who have forgotten proper dueling etiquette. The previous Dueling Master, Roger Lee, and I will be dueling.”

A seventh year joined Lestrange on the dais, and both raised dueling wards. The two wizards bowed they started to unleash their spells. It was very clear within the first few minutes, that while Lee was older, Lestrange was more powerful. Each spell he threw pushed Lee back farther and farther. Lee was barley casting any offensive spells, and every defense spell destroyed by Lestrange. Lee was teetering at the edge of the dais and knocked back into the wards by a strong Flipando from Lestrange. Lestrange walked over to Lee, bowed and then helped him back on his feet.

“Now that you’ve seen a proper duel, second and third years you have Dais One with Mr. Flint to watch over you snakelets and to help any with injuries. Fourths and Fifths, Dias Two. Avery is your healer. He won’t prank any off you. Sixth and Sevenths we are here on Dais Three. Miss Pomfrey has volunteered to be our Healer.” Lestrange’s voice then became crisper and colder, “Remember, friendly spells only. Anyone one who casts with intent to do permeant harm will have to deal with me.”

Harry and Ron made their way to Dais Two where Riddle and Dolohov were already discussing .

“Of course, I will do that.” Dolohov said to Tom before turning Ron and Harry. “Have either of you two dueled before?”

“Not in a formal setting,” Harry settled after a few moments of deliberations. Hiss only legitimate duels were against Draco their second year and Voldemort in the graveyard. And he wasn’t going to count either of them as a real duel.

“I assumed so. We will duel you to assess your skills.” Dolohov motioned to himself and Riddle.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Harry did not look happy at all and his hand kept twitching over his wand. The same wand that shares a twin core with Riddle. The same wand that caused a Priori Incantatem to be cast when it fought its brother. Both time travelers were worried it would happen again. And they had no way to explain it either.

Knowing what had to happen, Ron stepped forward. “Mr. Riddle, I would be honored to duel our Prefect.”

Riddle nodded his head in agreement and followed Ron up to the stage. Dolohov set the wards, while Riddle and Ron studied each other.

Riddle held himself with confidence. He had discarded down to his shirt and trousers. The shiny gold Prefect Badge was the only color he wore. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing off a wand holster on his arm. Meanwhile Ron had only discarded his robe. His hand twitched over the wand that was sequestered to his leg.

Ron recalled every time that he had seen Voldemort fight searching for a strategy to use in the duel. Voldemort like Riddle had the same overconfident look on his face. So sure, that it would be an easy victory against an inferior opponent. No one could match Voldemort in his eyes. No one except Dumbledore. That was the only time Ron saw Voldy’s mask slip and fear briefly flash in his eyes. Time to mimic Dumbledore.

The two duelers bowed to each other before firing off spells. Ron’s auror training took over. he was diving out of the way of each spell Riddle sent his way, while returning fire. Distract and hit. That was how Dumbledore fought and that was how Ron was going to try and win. Ron had noticed that Riddle had yet to move from his starting spot. Could he not move and cast at the same time?

Testing out his theory, Ron threw a bombarda at Riddle’s feet blowing up the stage and forcing Riddle to move. He was rewarded a reprieve of Riddle’s spells for a moment and in that instant, Ron gained the upper hand. He pushed Riddle to the edge of the stage, not noticing a snake slithering behind him. As Ron was in the midst of casting Riddle’s final blow, the snake bit him and his spell went wide. Ron’s miss allowed Riddle to regain his footing and upper hand. An expelliarmus hit Ron in the chest and his wand flew into Riddle’s hand.

“Well fought Mr. Watson,” Riddle said as he moved towards Ron to give him his wand.

Ron dusted himself off. “Blimey mate, brilliant duel! I thought I had you until that snake.”

“Nonverbal summoning.” Riddle slyly said with a shrug. 

Ron nodded impressed, as Harry and Dolohov took the stage. Where Ron and Riddle’s was one sided more of the time, Harry and Dolohov were evenly match.

In Ron’s opinion it was much like watching Harry and Hermione duel. It was eerie how much Dolohov’s style similar Hermione’s. Both were accurate in their casting. They dodged and danced around spells instead of shielding. And Dolohov’s spell repertoire could almost rival Hermione. Normally against Hermione, Harry would just have to last until her dodging slowed and he could hit her with some type of freezing spell. Unlike Hermione though, Dolohov had stamina and that was why Harry lost. Harry was hit too many times with unknown spells and unable to counter their affects. Harry went down from a stunner, his arms encased in a sticky slime that delayed his reaction. 

Avery called the match and revived Harry. Dolohov quietly reversed his spells, returning Harry’s arms to normal and walked off to Riddle. Once Avery gave Harry a quick medical check, Harry made his way over to Ron.

“Good duel, mate.”

“You too Ron. Merlin, it was like fighting Hermione up there. She’s going to be so jealous of this club.”

Ron half laughed half snorted. “She’s got a library, she can deal. I wished we had something like this back then.”

“What about that year with Lockhart?” Harry deadpanned before breaking into laughter. 

“Whatever. I’m going to go talk to Avery.” Ron said before making his way towards the healer.

Harry, now alone, started to watch the other duels happening. There were two seventh years dueling on one stage, Orion Black was fighting his younger cousin Cygnus on another, and on the last stage were two what Harry assumed second years dueling. Or attempting to duel. The large dark haired one kept tripping over his feet and his casting was awkward. His opponent was a small sandy hair boy who missed his target with every cast. They clearly never dueled before and Harry was worried how they even past their first-year classes with that spell work. 

When they were done dueling, Harry made his way over them. “Would you two like some advice?”

The second years nodded.

“Okay. Er-“ Harry looked at the two boys unsure of their names.

“Rodney Lestrange.”

“Lyall Lupin.”

Harry faltered at the sight of sandy hair boy. No way was this boy Remus’s father. Sure, they shared the same hair, nose, and face structured. And sure, he shared the same name with Remus’s father, but that was just a ridiculous notion. Sirius’s parents were already in his year, Hermione mentioned that there was a Pettigrew in Ravenclaw, and if this was truly Remus’s Lyall, that meant that Harry’s grandparents could still be at school. And Harry could not fathom meeting his grandparents. He never thought it would possible. 

“Er Mr-” 

Harry’s train of thought stop suddenly when Lupin spoke. “Oh sorry, just thinking. Harry Powers. So that advice. Mr. Lestrange, power is not derived by casting fast and wildly but by intent. If you slowed down your wand movements and focused more on your intent, your casting won’t be so awkward, and your spells would be stronger. Mr. Lupin I believe you just need to practice hitting a target. If I conjure some targets up would you two like to practice?”

Both boys nodded and Harry set two targets and maneuvered the boys in front of them. He had them only cast expelliarmus. Lestrange started to cast slower and Harry fixed his stance and wand movements while explaining intent needed for different types of spells. 

At the same time, Harry kept moving Lupin farther and farther away from the target each time he consecutively hit the bullseye. However, the farther back Lupin went, the worse his aim became. 

“Mr. Lupin, have you ever worn glasses before?”

“No, sir. I don’t think my sight has ever been tested.”

Harry sighed, then removed his own glasses, duplicated them and placed them on Lupin’s face. “The glasses are charmed to alter the lens. I’m going to keep tapping them with my wand. Tell me when the target gets clearer.”

After a few minutes, Lupin, wearing a appropriate glasses was smiling brightly as he managed to hit his target even as he moved farther away. 

Harry smiled as he watched the two second years improve. His mind drifted back to teaching the D.A. The first time someone produced a Patronus sent his heart flying. He felt pride when he watched Neville cast a spell that Harry taught him to deter some bullies in their sixth year. 

Harry was shocked out of his musings when Radolphus Lestrange snuck up behind him and asked, “What do you think you are doing Mr. Powers?” 

“Er, helping some of the second years?” Harry said weakly, unsure if he was in trouble. 

“I can see that. There’s a side chamber over there that has targets already set up.” Lestrange pointed to an archway next to the stage. He then remained quiet as he watched the two boys practice. “You’re a good teacher. I’ve been trying to straighten up my brother’s dueling all summer, but it didn’t take until now. Thank you.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t going to get scolded by Lestrange. “It was no problem. I like the practical aspects of teaching.”

“Is that so? I need someone to help the second and third years. Teach them, watch them, make sure they don’t kill themselves. Flint’s useless- only doing it because he drew the short twig. You wouldn’t be able to duel as much, but what do you say?”

Harry grinned widely at the prospect of teaching again. He quickly agreed and added “Although I would be interested in dueling you at one point this year.” 

“We can arrange that.” Lestrange said before he walked back to his stage. Harry turned back to his two charges and ushered them into the side chamber and taught them a few new spells before the meeting ended. 

It was a relaxing evening in the Slytherin common room. Avery and Rosier roped Harry and Ron into playing a few rounds of gobstones. The boys were trading stories about quidditch matches and laughing with Rosier as he recounted a time when Avery thought to charm the bludgers to mimic everlasting boomerangs and that it backfired. Avery ended up being targeted the whole practice instead of the beaters. However, their fun was cut short when the fifth years girls stormed into the common room with Walburga Black yelling. 

“You two! Powers! Watson!” 

Ron and Harry flinched at her voice. Her portrait’s voice was nicer to listen to then her in person. It was no surprise that Sirius ran away from home. If he had stayed with his enhanced hearing from his Animagus form, he probably would have gone deaf. 

Taken by surprise, Avery didn’t snatch his stone in time and the smelly liquid sprayed him in the face. “Bloody hell witch! What’s your problem?”

“This doesn’t concern you Felix,” Walburga snapped at the fuming wizard. Her gaze turned on Ron and Harry. “You two need to deal with Grimmson.” 

The other fifth years witches, except for Trixie Gamp, looked angry as they nodded along vigorously with Walburga. 

“Why? We don’t even know what she did. For all I know, you could’ve insulted her and couldn’t deal with the repercussions.” Harry said mockingly. His anger on behalf of Sirius was clouding his reasoning. He knew that angering Walburga was a horrible idea. She was betrothed to the next head of the Black Family, Orion, and with at least ten Blacks currently attending Hogwarts, insulting Walburga could lead to a war with their family. And they were insane. But Harry didn’t care anymore. He needed payback for Sirius. If Hermione could take down a class, Harry could take down Sirius’s torturers. 

Walburga’s face turned beet red at Harry’s insult. “Do you know who you’re talking to?” she fumed. 

The commotion became loud enough that the rest of the common room had stopped what they were doing to watch. Even Riddle was drawn in by the ruckus. 

“Why did you lose your memory?” Ron retorted. He figured that Harry was about to be in a family feud with the Blacks and so he might as well go down with Harry fighting. Hermione could accomplish their mission alone. 

“How dare you insult my family,” Orion snarled and drew his wand pointing it at Ron and Harry. They rose in response with wands raised, behind them Avery and Rosier also stood with their wands out. 

Riddle sighed, being a prefect was draining. He quickly stunned Orion and shot Walburga’s wand out of her hand. “Are we Slytherins or Gryffindors?” 

No one dared to reply to the insult knowing it was true.

“Then act like it. Now Miss Black will you tell me your compliant against Miss Grimmson?”

Walburga huffed before she turned a sweet smile to Riddle. “Grimmson is sabotaging the Women’s Studies class. She’s mocking our customs and interfering with our education.”

“Hermione would never interfere with education!” Ron interjected.

Riddle held up a hand to stop Ron from continuing. “Miss Black can you enlighten us with examples?”

“Our most recent essay was to explain how to use common household spells. Grimmson decided to write on how to use these spells during a home invasion. Completely irrelevant to our lesion. She then proceeded to waylay the entire class over trivial things. If she keeps this up, we will behind in our lessons and a problem for our future households.” 

“How could one even use a household spell in a fight?” Riddle inquired. His interest was piqued. Riddle always enjoyed using spells no one suspected in a fight. He could see Dolohov and Lestrange looking amused at the aspect. He wondered if one could hold their own in a duel using household charms.

Walburga scoffed and shook her head in disgust, “She corrupted a sowing charm to fuse the arms of a robe to the body so the person would be unable to cast.” 

“Interesting,” Tom mused before continuing, “Now why have you brought your complaint to Misters Powers and Watson?”

“Grimmson is a ward of the Powers family. As her only family represent here, I brought the complaint to Powers in hopes that he either disciplines Grimmson himself or writes to his uncle to do it since detentions have not yet deterred her behavior. Her behavior is improper of a pureblood female and reflects poorly on the rest of us.” 

Harry was conflicted. He had to look good in front of Riddle but to do that he couldn’t keep insulting Walburga. Revenge for Sirius could wait. “Hermione is old enough that I trust her judgement on how to act properly. However, I will talk to her about disrupting your class with her unique opinions. If she no longer waylays the class, will you be satisfied?”

“I can agree with that. However, if she disrupts class again, I expect an apology letter from your head of house.” Walburga said with a false sweetness in her voice before exiting to her dorm room. 

Orion who finally gained control over his limbs, sneered at Ron and Harry, “If you two every insult my family again, I will call a feud between you and the House Black. You can also relay that to Miss Grimmson too. And Riddle, thank you for preventing me from doing something stupid. But if you ever stun me again, I will end you.” And with that final threat, he left the common room. The rest of the Black family either joined him or went to Walburga’s room. 

With the Black family gone, Harry and Ron burst out laughing. 

“What are you laughing about? A feud with House Black is deadly.” 

“I never thought I would see the day Hermione would fail a school assignment. She must really hate that class.” Ron mused. 

“Anyway, House Black should fear us.” 

Harry said that with such ruthlessness to his voice that Riddle had to reconsider Powers. Powers and Watson and probably even Grimmson. They could be useful allies, especially if Black wants to cross him. Nobody threatens Tom Marvolo Riddle and lives. He would have the Knights get close to the transfer students to study them. 

Riddle glanced at Lestrange and Dolohov and gave the indication for a meeting. He then turned to the gobstone players and said, “Well that was an interesting discussion. Misters Powers, Watson please refrain from antagonizing our housemates.” With that he strode out the door and made his way to the Room of Requirements.

A half hour later Tom was joined by his Knights. The room had created a meeting hall complete with a long table. Tom sat at the head with Abraxas and Antonin flanking either side of him. On Abraxas’s side sat Radolphus and Tristan, the wizards with connections and influence. Felix sat one empty seat away from Antonin. Augustus should have been seated in the middle, but it was often hard to grab him for an impromptu meeting since he was in Ravenclaw. Antonin, Augustus, and Felix had skills that were paramount to his success. All the Knights’ heads were turned, waiting for him to speak.

“We have a few matters to discuss today: the transfer students, House Black, and Slytherin Chambers. I’ll start first with House Black. Orion threatened me and last week he kicked Abraxas. I will not stand for that. He’ll have to remember what we taught him last year.”

“Wait, why did Orion kick you Brax?” Tristan asked. “Isn’t your family in negotiations for a betrothal with Walburga.”

Abraxas let out a sigh of relief. “We were. Then my father met Walburga and I quote ‘No banshee is marrying in the Malfoy Family.’”

The room erupted into snickers at Lord Malfoy’s words. They were quite accurate in describing the loud shrill voice of Walburga Black.

“That’s not all. Because of our rejection and Walburga’s behavior they don’t think they’ll get a contract for her outside the family and she’s now betrothed to Orion.”

“That would explain it. Orion blames you for saddling him with Walburga. We need to restrengthen our ties with them. They are too influential to lose. However, Orion needs to be reminded that he should not cross me.”

“We’ll teach him a lesson.” Lestrange interjected with a nefarious look on his face. He nodded at Dolohov, who nodded back. As the enforcers of the group, it was their duty to take care of any pests. Sometimes when the retribution called for subtly and not brute force, they would rope in Avery. His pranking skills allowed him to have that touch that resulted in the perfect lesson for their victim. 

“Hold up, Radolphus. We are going to have to do this indirectly. We cannot make enemies of House Black. They have enough influence, people, and money to make our plans difficult if they so choose. We need them to at least remain neutral to our plans if we cannot get them on board.” Tom reasoned. 

“Well, most of the Black witches are lusting after you Tom,” Felix twitched his eyebrows at Tom, jokingly. “Court one of them.”

Tom snorted, “Please Felix, insanity and inbreeding runs in their family. If I have children, I do not want an insane squib.”

“I should have an in with Cygnus. He’s betrothed to my sister.” Tristian offered. 

“That could be a possible long-term solution. Whatever we do, we all must keep at least a neutral stance with House Black. Leave Orion’s punishment to me.” Tom stressed to his Knights, knowing that they would carry out his wishes. “Now tell me your thoughts on the new transfer students?”

“They’re likable but a complete mystery. Haven’t been around them enough to give a helpful assessment. But Watson seems like he could be a good strategist.” Tristan answered. 

“Yeah! Watson is really good at planning. He’s helping me plan what I think will be my best prank.” Felix grinned. His statement invoked a round of groans from his friends. “Don’t worry mates, you’ll laugh.”

“Felix, leave me out of it,” Tom ordered. Felix gave a haphazard salute in reply. “Tristan, test Watson’s chess skills.”

“With the truth serum?”

“Yes. What about Powers and Grimmson? I know that they have been impressive in DADA. Miss Grimmson seems to have quiet the spell repertoire.”

“Seems smart. Augustus would know more about Grimmson. I will ask him. Powers has fighting instincts but lacks knowledge.” Antonin added in a monotonous voice. 

“I don’t really know about his dueling, but that kid can teach. He got my little brother in proper casting form and he got another snakelet hitting the bullseye farther than I could at that age.” Radolphus voiced.

“He’s more of a lion. Doesn’t back down even from the Black family. I wouldn’t be surprised if by the end of the month, Powers and House Black are sworn enemies.” Abraxas said as he sipped the chamomile tea he had a house elf delivered. 

“Abraxas, what have I told you about summoning house elves while we are in the middle of a meeting?” Tom scolded. When Abraxas had the dignity to at least look sheepish, Tom continued, “Would it be beneficial to court them to our cause? Either as Knights or allies?”

“From what everyone’s said, Powers and Grimmson’s skill set are not that unique. We already have Antonin and Radolphus as our enforcers and unless we are planning on going to war, we don’t really need Powers. And who needs Grimmson when you are the smart wizard at Hogwarts since Dumbledore was a student. However, Watson may be a good Knight. We could always use a strong strangest- if he passes my test.” Tristan said with a sly smile. 

“They are foreigners. They may have connections in those governments. That could be beneficial.” Abraxas said.

“Do we have any idea if they would even agree with our ideas?” Felix pointed out. He knew that Ron interacted enough with muggles to know their pranks, but he didn’t know how far his attitude went with the filth. 

The group sat in silence while trying to figure out the answer. They knew that the trio were against Grindelwald. The main question was is it because they are pro-muggle or anti-mudblood or was there another reason? They knew that Grindelwald killed Watson’s family, and it was because Power’s Godfather was in league with Grindelwald counter forces. 

“We need to learn more about them. It’s too early to determine how helpful they will be to our cause. But they do seem like talented individuals. However, I would prefer they come into the fold willingly, but force may be necessary if their skills are required. Get close to them. Study them. Befriend them. Find out all their secrets and habits. Relay your orders to Augustus. Also be on the lookout for hidden rooms or corridors. I want to find my birthright this year. Dismissed.” Tom said with a wave of his hand. 

When his knights left, Tom pulled out Magick Moste Evile that he snuck out of the restricted section. He flipped open to the next chapter -Affronts to Death- and smiled. Immortality will be his.

Antonin strode into the library making his way towards his and Augustus’s spot. He paused behind a bookcase when he heard voices coming from the secluded area. One voice was full of mirth and kindness, clearly belonging to his friend. Antonin had a hard time recognizing the other voice; it was feminine, yet stubborn and unyielding. His mind flipped through every witch knew, yet he could not pin down the voice. Peering through the stacks, the girl in questions had her back to him. Her only distinguishable feature was her bushy brown hair.

Antonin lightly banged his head against the stacks. Of course, it was the new girl, Grimmson. The chit that had Walburga up in arms had been hanging around his best friend for the last week. And if it continued, Augustus would be pulled into the feud between her and the Black Family because that was the kind of wizard Augustus was. One that would never let a friend fight alone. It was why, Antonin consider him his best friend.

Antonin leaned forward hoping to catch some of their conversation. They were debating the use of runes in potion making. Grimmson was arguing that cauldrons with runic inscriptions on the inside would alter the potion in a similar manner of how a sliver knife used during the preparation of ingredients would change the nature of the ingredients themselves. 

Antonin was surprised. He was under the impression that Grimmson was smart because she could memorize and regurgitate facts. But the ability to apply knowledge to problems and theorize solutions. It was almost impressive. What would be even more impressive was if she could apply those theorize solutions to real life problems. 

Antonin wondered what her dueling style was like. Could she come up with solutions when faced with unknown spells? Or would she crumple under pressure? He had to know. 

Making up his mind, Dolohov sat next to Augustus and stared at the girl across the table, “Grimmson, when we duel in DADA, duel me.”

It wasn’t a question. 

Augustus gasped, “Antonin! You can’t just ask a witch to duel. She probably has never dueled before.” But his scolding fell on deaf ears as he continued to stare at the witch, waiting for her answer. 

Grimmson decided to ignore Augustus’s slight against her. Antonin could see that his demand had startled her, but quickly her eyes were filled with curiosity. “Why?”

“I have my reasons.” 

The witch narrowed her eyes at Antonin, trying to figure out his motive. After a few minutes, she gave in, “Okay, I’ll duel you.” She gave one last fierce glaze to Antonin before turning to her eyes on Augustus, “A witch can duel just as well as any wizard. I already have to deal with Women Studies, I don’t need to listen to your sexist remarks too.” Her eyes glanced back down to the book she was studying before Antonin interrupted.

Embarrassment colored Augustus’s face as he stammered, “Er, most pureblood witches who are homeschooled usually aren’t taught the art of dueling. And if you were taught, you wouldn’t been exposed to many different dueling styles like we are here. I was worried that you would be at a disadvantage. Antonin is a very strong dueler.”

She sat there silently staring at her book. Both wizards audibly gulped at the sight before them. Hermione’s hair had increased in size, magic crackling through the strands and her eyes were now lit with fire. 

She snapped her book closed before standing up. She placed her hands on the table and leaned into Augustus’s face. Her voice dripped with venom. “You know nothing about me. I am not some pureblood princess that needs your protection. In fact, most witches can hold their own as well as any wizard. We are just as good as wizards in everything no matter what anybody says. And I may not have dueled many people, but I have fought in a war. I’ve probably fought more people than you ever will. Mr. Dolohov is clearly smart enough to know that I can stand my own ground.” Her voice then became softer and had a sad quality to it. “I thought you were smart too, Augustus.” 

She quickly turned and walked towards the exit leaving behind two shocked wizards. 

“She fought in a war?” Antonin mused, pondering their upcoming duel. With her smarts, he already thought their duel would be interesting. He would be willing to bet that she could hit him with a few interesting spells, but she wouldn’t win against him. But if she had fought before, dueling her would be a challenge. He smiled at the promise the future held.

“She hates me.”

Augustus’s pronouncement roused Antonin out of his thoughts. His smile quickly turned to a frown at his friend’s predicament. “I don’t think her outburst was because of you.” He patted Augustus’s slumped shoulders. 

Augustus lifted his head from his hands and murmured, “I basically said she couldn’t protect herself.”

“You did,” Antonin nodded his head in sympathy. “But I think you were the twig that broke the broom. From what it sounds like, Grimmson has been going through some hard times.”

Perking up, Augustus looked at his friend, “You’re right. She has been looking sad lately. I should go find her and apologize. She probably needs a friend to talk to.” As he got up to leave, Antonin pulled Augustus back into his seat. 

“Hold up there Droog. Grimmson needs time to cool down before talking to anyone. Did you not see the magic crackling in her hair? Anyway, tweedled dee and tweedled dumb would probably be better people for her to talk to.”

“Tweedled dee and dumb?

“Powers and Watson. I don’t know how they got into Slytherin.”

“Doesn’t matter, they don’t know she’s upset. She shouldn’t be alone.”

“She left her books, she’ll be back.”

“But-“ 

“Mate, you don’t even know how to find her.”

Augustus felt defeated until he caught a glimpse of a parchment sticking out under Grimmson’s books. He pulled out the parchment and showed it to Antonin. “I’ll use this! Hermione kept getting lost, so she made a map of Hogwarts.” Seeing the confused look on his friend’s face, Augustus further explained. “She charmed her location into the map, as well as somehow tying the map into Hogwarts wards so she has an exact detailed map.” 

Augustus zoomed into the map to the dot labeled Hermione Grimmson. She was at the training grounds. Antonin stared at the map, ideas floating through his head. It could help find Slytherins chambers. It was impressive magic, especially if since she was able to tap into the wards. He turned towards Augustus who was trying to leave again, “Mate, relax. If she’s not back in an hour, I’ll go find her and take her to the Slytherin’s tryouts. Seeing Tweedled dee and dumb trying out will probably make her feel better. And I’ll get her to understand you’re not a sexist dunderhead. By the way we had a meeting last night.”

Antonin proceeded to tell Augustus their new orders who only groaned in reply. Patting his friend on the back, Antonin also retold the situation that happened in the Slytherin common room preceding the impromptu meeting.

“Merlin, the Black Family!” Panic crossed his face, and he grabbed the trim of Antonin’s robes, “We have to look out for her. The Blacks aren’t going to let her insult slide, even with Tom’s intervention.”

Antonin palmed his face and started to message away the headache that was forming. “Did you forget the last half hour? Grimmson can fend for herself. Anyway, what’s with this we?”

“Friends look out for friends,” Augustus said. Seeing the skepticism on Antonin’s face, Augustus continued on, “Oh, don’t give me that look. You know you find her interesting. She’s smart, she can easily keep up with our discussions, and she’s not a push over. You’ll be friends in no time.”

Antonin only replied in laughter. When his laughter finally died down, the duo started to work on homework. And an hour later Antonin found himself at the training grounds. Or what was left of the grounds. The grass had scorch marks and the training dummies were a pile of ashes. Antonin was glad he convinced Augustus to take Grimmson’s books back to their dorm and wait there. Augustus was smart, but he was not a fighter. It was going to a fighter to understand Grimmson. 

“Passing out from magical exhaustion won’t get you out our duel, Grimmson.”

Grimmson stopped casting mid spell. Whirling around, her eyes narrowed as she saw Antonin. 

“What do you want Mr. Dolohov?” As she stepped towards him, she faltered, falling to a knee.

Antonin quickly walked over to Grimmson and pulled her into a chair he conjured. He pulled out a handkerchief and transfigured it into a glass. Wordlessly he filled the cup with water and passed it to her. “Apparently making sure you don’t pass out. Now drink.”

She gulped down the water and felt refreshed. “I’m fine.”

Antonin arched an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

“I may have over did it,” the stubborn witch admitted. “But it was worth it.”

“So, you’re feeling better from your scolding earlier?” 

She groaned in embarrassment and shame. “I should go apologize to him,” she said before pinching her nose. “The apology has to wait. I’m running late.” Antonin narrowed his eyes at her in question. “Slytherin tryouts. They’re starting now.” 

“How? You can’t watch unless you’re Slytherin.” She smirked at the question. Antonin shook his head, “You were going to sneak in. How are you not Slytherin?”

“A library.” 

It was enough to make her point.

“I was already planning on going. If you’re with me, nobody will stop you. Da?”

They made their way to the quidditch stands and quickly found seats. Antonin proved that he was true to his word. The Slytherins may have given the Ravenclaw a questionable look, but no one stopped her. 

As Tristan started the tryouts, Antonin decided to point out returning players. He gave brief summaries about people she wouldn’t have met before, explaining about their families and any controversies around them. When Grimmson asked why he was giving her all these details, he explained that he was trying to avoid having to help her out of sticky situations.

“Why would you even think I would get in that much trouble, let alone help me?”

“You scream trouble, Grimmson. And if you get injured or in trouble, Augustus will be worried and then he’ll complain to me. I’m just trying to keep my sanity here.”

Grimmson snorted. “Augustus is such a mother hen. I swear he’s double checked every firstie’s homework.”

Antonin laughed in acute statement. When his laughter died down, his voice grew somber, “He doesn’t even notice when people take advantage of him. I can’t even remember the amount of people I’ve hexed who pretend to be his friend to get free homework.”

She arched an eyebrow at the statement. “Why then aren’t you trying to hex me into staying away from him, so you don’t have to deal with me?”

Antonin sighed and grew quiet for a moment contemplating a lie tell the witch. He couldn’t tell her that Tom ordered him to befriend her. And even if he hadn’t been ordered to befriend her, he still would’ve been in those stands talking to her. It was simple. Hermione Grimmson was a mystery that he wanted to solve. Plus, he owed Augustus to get along with her. 

Finally making his decision, he told her, “Because you don’t seem like a person who uses people. You’re smart enough not to need Augustus’s help. If you were trying climb the social ladder by marriage, there’s better people than Augustus. Malfoy. Rosier. Merlin even a Black is higher than a Rockwood.” Antonin turned to Grimmson, his eyes stared into her soul. “I think your friendship with him is honest. Augustus deserves good friends.”

However, he hoped his eyes conveyed the message of if she ever hurt Augustus, she would regret the day she was born. 

“I know the feeling.” She nodded towards the field as keeper and seeker trails began. Antonin watched the way her eyes twitched and how her hand hovered over her wand holster whenever Cygnus Black tried to make Powers crash. It was the same look he had whenever someone messed with Augustus- the willingness to go to extreme measures to protect their loved ones. Both spectators spent the rest of tryouts in silence, analyzing the person next to them.

Down on the pitch, Rosier blew his whistle, signaling for all the players to return to the ground. Harry pointed his broom downward and landed next to Ron giving him a shoulder bump and an encouraging smile. Ron had flown great and played even better. He was a shoo-in for the keeper position. The next best keeper had only saved half of the shots Ron did. 

“Okay everyone, I’ve seen enough to make my decision. I’ll start off with beaters. Lestrange and Pucey,” A burly third year cheered.

“The chasers should be no big surprise. Myself, Avery, and Selwyn.” The three nodded.

“For the keeper, drum roll please! Waston!” 

As Rosier paused before naming the final position, Harry’s nerves grew. He knew he had flown great even on a slower broom than what he was used to. Cygnus Black, his only real competition, had the newest fastest broom that money could buy but Harry still caught all the snitches first. Cygnus’s flying really reminded Harry of Draco.

“I give you our new seeker, Powers!”

“What! You can’t do that! “

Yup Cygnus Black was definitely like Draco, Harry thought.

Lestrange slide his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at Black’s face and growled, “Do you challenge Tristan’s decisions as team captain? Will you duel me for his captaincy?”

The color drained out of Black’s face. Every Slytherin, hell every student knew of Lestrange’s bloody dueling style. To face him was to face a trip to the infirmary if you were lucky. Shallowing his fear, Black stammered, “No. It’s just Powers is a nobody and this position was supposed to be mine this year. I have the better broom.”

“Drop your wand, Rad. I got this.” Rosier said before turning to Cygnus, “Well a nobody with a lesser broom beat you. And I want us to win this year. So I picked the better seeker.” 

Lestrange glared at Black, who was overcame with jealousy decided to try on Gryffindor courage and did not back down. That only angered Lestrange. “Leave before you become one with your broom.”

“You will regret-“

Black never finished his sentence as he blown back by Lestrange’s curse. Black’s skin started to turn into wood and twigs branched out from his hands and feet. 

Rosier sighed at Lestrange’s actions. “Someone take him to the infirmary. Rad, no more hexing people on behalf. Everyone else hit the showers and be back in the common room in an hour. We are having a party to celebrate the new players!”

Cheers went up around the pitch. 

Harry and Ron headed to the changing rooms and into the showers discussing the tryouts. 

“Merlin does Cygnus remind you Draco?” Ron asked.

“All he needed to say was ‘My father will hear about this!” Both boys broke into laughter.

Ron between laughter managed to say, “I’m pretty sure that Cygnus is Draco’s paternal grandfather.”

“Bloody Hell, I would’ve guessed those traits are from the Malfoy line. Sirius was nothing like that.”

“Black sheep of the family, mate. Or would he be the white sheep of the Black family?” Both boys erupted into laughter again. 

Finally, when they finished dressing, Ron and Harry left the changing rooms and headed for the castle.

“We should find Hermione and tell her we made the team.” Ron said.

“I already know.”

Both wizards jumped and turned around. Harry pulled out his wand while Ron pulled out his fists. They both put down their fighting instruments when they saw it was Hermione standing behind them. A smirk was on her face and bubbles of laughter tried escaped her mouth. 

“Bloody Hell witch. You know better than to sneak up on us.” Ron yelled.

“I wasn’t trying. You two are oblivious to everything.” Hooking her arms around them, she continued, “And it’s no wonder why. You two were brilliant out there. I had no doubt in my mind that you would make the team.”

Ron thanked her for the compliment while Harry asked, “Wait how did you see us? Only Slytherins can watch.” 

“Oh, Dolohov walked me into the stands.” Hermione said nonchalantly. 

“Becoming friends with him?” Ron smiled, glad that his strategy was working. He had been worried about them gaining the friendship of the Knights. He was especially concerned with Hermione trying to befriend her almost killer. 

“No. I don’t know. Maybe?”

Scratch that, Ron’s plan was working for the most part. 

“Er well, you’ll get there,” Harry said patting Hermione on the back. “The Slytherins are having a party in our dorm tonight. Do you want to join us?”

“Thanks, but no. I have to go apologize to Augustus and salvage out friendship.”

“What did you do? Challenge his intelligence until he had a mental breakdown?” Ron asked.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. “Yeah, you know how I went off on you when you forgot I was a girl 4th year?” Ron nodded his head slowly, unsure if he should be worried for him or Rookwood. “Well Rookwood only thinks I’m a girl and not a witch. He thought I couldn’t handle a duel with Dolohov.”

“Dolohov almost killed you last time you fought.” Harry pointed out.

“Augustus didn’t know that.” Hermione huffed. “Anyway, that fight was a tie and I managed to obliviate him! I think I that is called winning.” Hermione retorted before leaving the boys to their party.

The party was already in full swing by the time they entered. Abraxas handed them butterbeers and pointed to the table where the snacks were. People were milling about talking in groups. In the center of the room, a drinking game was happening. Younger students were playing gobstones and exploding snaps off to the side. The party was loud and exciting.

All in all, it reminded Harry and Ron of a Gryffindor party. Maybe there was really no difference between teenagers. 

The duo were milling around, drinking their butterbeer and making small talk with their unknown housemates. Soon Ron found himself alone as Harry got dragged off by Abraxas to see his newest pet. Unsure what to do, Ron wandered over to talk to Rosier, but he brushed him off. Instead, Ron made his way towards Avery.

“Hey, good job at tryouts today. We are so going to kick Ravenclaw’s arse!”

“Why them? I figured they would all be like Hermione. Quidditch challenged.”

Avery snorted. “If only, they’ve won 3 out of 4 of the years I have been here. Damn smarties have exceptional strategy, and they can be bloody creative. You would think having a chess prodigy for a captain, we could develop a decent strategy. But mate, Tristan cannot strategize off a chessboard.”

“Rosier’s a chess prodigy? I would give my left arm to play a decent game of chess. I love Harry and Hermione, but a flobberworm would give me a better match.”

Avery smirked, Rosier was always complaining of lack of good chess opponents. Tom was the only one that could ever beat Tristan, but unfortunately was too busy to usually play. Which meant that himself would be decimated by Tristan. And Avery was tired of losing all the time. Watson could take over that role. “Oi, Tristan, I found you a new chess opponent!”

Tristan stumbled over with an arm wrapped around a witch. “Is our keeper a man of many talents?” Ron nodded. “Well about time I have some competition. But it’ll have to be some other time. I have the lovely Miss Ava Bones to entertain this evening.” Tristan gave a flirtatious bow and left with the witch. 

“Well, what do we do now, Mr. Avery?” Ron asked, happy that Rosier agreed to play chess. 

Avery gave a wide grin, “Well Mr. Watson, let’s go prank some ‘Claws. How good are color charms?”

The next day, Ron with a pounding headache met up with Harry and Hermione at the Lake for breakfast. Harry so kindly had snuck into the kitchens to gather breakfast, while Hermione had brought hangover potion. Ron quickly inhaled the food and the potion while they chatted about their classes. When they finished their breakfast, they threw up anti-eavesdropping charms and conducted their business.

“We have a problem.” Harry said looking worried. “House Black is causing us problems and it may interfere with our plans. Walburga basically sold her sons into Voldy’s service and I don’t want Riddle to have to choose between us and them. House Black has more power and money; it would be an easy choice. We’ll lose.”

“What sorts of problems do we have with them. I thought we were staying neutral with them so far. I haven’t had any issues with them.” Hermione stated.

“You can’t be that dense Hermione. Walburga despises you. You need to lay off your vengeance against the Women Studies class. She demanded me to reprimand you for your interruptions in during class.”

“It’s not even a real class! Why does she even care?” Hermione argued.

“Doesn’t matter Hermione. She’s annoyed by you and brought up this in front of Riddle. That’s not remaining neutral.”

“But-“

“No, Hermione drop it. You told me to stop yelling at Umbitch in class. I’m now telling you to do the same. Well at least stop interrupting the class. You can continue to subvert your homework.”

After a moment of contemplating, Hermione readily agreed. “You’re right Harry. Who else from House Black have we angered?”

“Not my grandmothers, but they are insane. Bill and Charlie’s thrill-seeking habits look tame compared to them. Cygnus seems to be another Draco, though. Threw a fit when Harry beat him out for the seeker spot.”

“And to top it off I spurned Orion’s offer of friendship after he kicked Abraxas.” Harry said while remembering when he spurned Draco’s offer of friendship.

The trio sat in silence for a few moments before Ron spoke. “I don’t think we’re in that bad of shape with House Black. Walburga will back off, Cygnus is a spoiled child and will find something else to whine about, and it seems as if Orion and Malfoy already had some sort of a feud before. In fact, I think Harry you enamored yourself to Malfoy more because of that.”

“You’re right Ron.” Hermione said with a smile before she frowned. “Now which Slytherin charmed the Ravenclaw common room to green and silver?”

“Er-“

“Ronald Billus Watson!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I rewrote this chapter at least five times. If you see any mistakes, let me know! Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!


End file.
